Une fugue
by Akura Fokkusu
Summary: Tout est parfaitemant normal dans la maison des Sommets mais le Geek en a marre d'être la victime de tout le monde. C'est ma première fic indulgence svp
1. Chapter 1

**Tout est parfaitement normal**

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Une main s'abattit sur le réveil et une silhouette se redressa :

- Bon sang, grogna celle-ci, j'ai même plus le droit de dormir le week-end !

La main de la silhouette tâtonna sur le mur pour allumer la lumière et un jeune homme d'assez petite taille, les cheveux châtains clairs et les yeux bleus sortit du lit. Mathieu puisque tel était son nom sortit dans le couloir et fut bousculé par une tempête rouge qui le fit tomber. Sachant de qui il s'agissait Mathieu coursait la personne et l'attrapa par le col :

- ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUI TE PRENDS DES LE MATIN ! cria-t-il

Un jeune homme à la mine triste et au regard de chien battu lui répondit d'une voix pleurnicharde :

- C-c'est encore le Patron qui vient de me faire un mauvais coup.

Ceci n'étonna pas le moins du monde l'autre qui finit par lâcher la victime et qui lui dit :

- Studio 9h et soit à l'heure ou je t'assure que tu auras de bonne raison de fuir.

Puis il continua son chemin et descendit dans la cuisine où il vit attablé un homme avec un costume noir et des lunettes de soleil sourire mesquinement ainsi qu'un autre qui avait un regard désapprobateur à l'égard de l'homme au costume et qui lui ressemblai trait pour trait à la différence qu'il portait un kigurumi de panda au lieu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt. Mathieu s'adressa au premier des deux :

-Qu'est que tu lui as ENCORE fait

- Oh, trois fois rien gamin, répondit celui-ci le sourire aux lèvres, je lui ai juste servi un café agrémenté d'un lait made in moi si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le panda se retourna et regarda le pervers avec dégout :

- Dès le matin, soupira-t-il, tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher

- La ferme la boule de poil ou je t'assure que je te ferai pire.

- QUOI ?! s'écria celui-ci, ose un peu pour voir et je te ferai déguster quelques spécialités artistiques de Chine

- Bon les gars ça suffit là ! s'énerva Mathieu, studio 9h pour toi Patron et ne soit pas en retard comprit ?

- Sinon quoi gamin ? répondit celui-ci d'un air menaçant

Mais Mathieu commençai déjà à s'éloigner et à remonter à l'étage, il rentra dans la chambre du Geek et fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, il alla lui parler avec gentillesse :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit sur ce que t'avais fait le Patron ?

Le Geek se retourna avec un air ahuri sur la tête et lui répondit

-Parce que tu m'aurai aidé ?

- Ben je peux faire en sorte de le canaliser mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arri-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Geek lui sauta dessus en lui exprimant toute sa reconnaissance. Ceci étant dit Mathieu redescendit en bas pour parler au Patron ne voyant pas Maître Panda dans la pièce il le questionna :

- Où est le panda ?

- La boule de poil est partit bosser gamin, répondit celui-ci une clope à la bouche

-Tant mieux, je voudrais te parler du Geek

Sur ces mots le Patron sentit une pointe d'excitation le gagner, dès qu'il entendait ce nom il fallait qu'il trouve un nouveau plan pour l'avoir

- Il faudrait que tu arrête tes blagues avec lui cela lui fait beaucoup de peine je te laisse un délai et si je vois que tu ne t'arrête pas je trouverais le moyen pour que tu arrêtes

« Tiens, tiens, pensa le Patron, le gamin en a marre je vais arranger les choses »

A ce moment Mathieu se leva et partit

- A tout à l'heure je vais acheter à bouffer y a quelqu'un qui vient déjeuner.

Le Patron se leva et monta à l'étage

-Alors comme ça tu en à marre de moi c'est ça gamin ?

Le Geek sursauta et se retourna lentement puis il fut paralysé par la peur

- Allons faut pas avoir peur gamin, ne t'en fais pas je sais me contrôler, renchérit le Patron en verrouillant la porte du Geek, il s'approcha de plus en plus de celui-ci. Le Geek quand à lui reculai de plus en plus jusqu'à se retrouver contre le mur à ne plus pouvoir s'échapper. L e Patron lui attrapa le visage et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Allons gamin après ce que je t'aurai fait tu n'auras plus aucune raison d'avoir peur

- Lai-laisse-moi tranquille, répondit le Geek d'un ton peu convaincant mais apeuré. Le Patron se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Le Geek avait très peur il essayait de s'échapper en roulant sur le côté de son lit mais le Patron l'attrapa, il le regarda, ses pupilles était dilatés et son souffle court et rauque, le Geek se débattit autant qu'il pouvait en hurlant, quand soudain Maître Panda qui avait été alerté par les cris déboulait dans la chambre, le Patron dû lâcher le Geek et sortit de la pièce, le gamin remercia avec ferveur son collègue qui ressorti de la chambre. Mathieu rentra enfin l'animal s'empressa de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Mathieu n'y prêta pas attention il pensait que le Patron avait fait des efforts car il n'avait pas bâillonné le Geek. 9h sonna à la pendule du salon et tout le monde était dans le studio sauf Maître Panda qui était parti faire sa chanson. Bref toute l'équipe s'attela au tournage et le Geek se prit plus de remarque qu'a l'accoutumé, il s'en prit tellement qu'a la fin il était au bord des larmes. Le patron regarda l'heure 10h soit une heure de tournage intensif, il se releva du siège dans lequel il était assis et proclama :

- Bon, je sors gamin, j'ai un rendez-vous

- Gros, j'suis dans un bad-trip là, j'crois qu'je vais m'allonger (PREMIERE APPARITION DU HIPPIE)

- Ok, tout le monde dehors. Décida Mathieu, mais le Geek ne bougea pas, Mathieu s'approcha de lui plus menaçant et lui dit

- Qu'est que je viens de dire ?

Le Geek ne répondant toujours pas Mathieu l'attrapa par le col, ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que les yeux de celui-ci étaient embués, il le relâcha et le Geek sortit en trombe de la pièce. L'autre resta figé là quelques instants cela ne ressemblais pas au Geek d'être impulsif mais il ne s'en affola pas et alla préparer à manger pour l'invité mystère.

12h la personne était ponctuel et c'est Maître Panda qui fut chargé d'aller ouvrir. La personne était beaucoup plus grande que lui et avait une coiffure digne de celle de Chewbacca (vous avez deviné qui c'était). Bref cet homme entra et Mathieu le salua avec une accolade pendant que Maître Panda rejoignais sa cave les seuls contacts qu'il supportait étaient ceux de Mathieu et de ses autres personnalités.

- Alors le plagieur ça va ? Questionna Mathieu en souriant

- Oui très bien et toi le nain de jardin ? Répondit l'autre avec un clin d'œil

- Très bien, bon tu viens manger ?

- Oui, si peux bouffer gratos chez toi je ne vais pas refuser ! S'exclama Chewbacca en rigolant.

Les deux amis allèrent déjeuner, ils passèrent leur après-midi à regarder des vidéos sur Internet et à rigoler et à se charrier. Puis arriva 2Oh et Chewbacca dut repartir, puis Mathieu monta à l'étage, éteignit la lumière du couloir et alla se coucher. Le lendemain il se leva et voulut aller réveiller ses personnalités, et commença par la chambre du Geek. Il entrouvrit la porte et ne vit personne, il descendit alors en bas et ne vit personne non plus, il prit peur et cria :

- LE GEEK S'EST ENFUI !


	2. Chapter 2: j'en ai marre

Ce chapitre peut être considéré comme inexistant mais est nécessaire pour la suite d'ailleurs SPOIL, ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir peuvent descendre jusqu'au début mais le point de vue du Geek va être à présent utilisé sûrement une fois sur deux et pour comprendre comment il en est arrivé à fuguer il est important de refaire le premier chapitre avec son point de vue et promis Another j'ai essayé de mettre en pratique tes conseils et je te remercie de m'en avoir donné. Sur ceux bonne lecture.

PdV du Geek

« 7h00, et encore une journée à servir de martyre, qu'est que je peux en avoir marre » C'est ce que pensais actuellement un ado avec une casquette de travers et un T-shirt Capitain America « Dire qu'avant c'était moi qui clouait le bec de Mathieu et du Patron, enfin bon » Je me lève et descend en bas notre créateur lui bien sûr n'est pas encore levé

« Quel flemmard » pensais-je en rageant

Je rentre dans la cuisine et vois Maître Panda ainsi que le Patron, celui-ci me sourit amicalement (enfin façon de parler) et me tends un café devant l'air un désapprobateur du panda.

-Tiens, gamin, me dit-il, pour me faire pardonner de tous ce que je t'ai fait »

Le Patron s'excuser, ce n'est vraiment pas normal mais j'accepte quand même le café qu'il me tend et en bois une gorgée.

« C'est bizarre, il n'a pas le même goût que d'habitude, mais je dois dire qu'il est délicieux »

- Alors, gamin t'aime ?

- Oui, ce n'est pas mauvais. Acquiesçai-je

- Je le savais que t'aimais le sexe, gamin

- Quoi, mais qu'est que tu racontes ?!

- Le lait présent dans ton café n'est pas du lait, expliqua Maître Panda pendant que le Patron descendait sa main vers son entre-jambe

- Non tu ne veux pas dire que j'ai bu son…

- Eh si gamin et t'as même trouvé ça bon. Répondit le patron en souriant vicieusement.

A ces mots je n'y tiens plus et je m'enfuis en courant vers ma chambre, j'avais encore été victime d'une des blagues d'un extrême mauvais goût du Patron et dire que Maître Panda le savait et qu'il ne m'avait rien dit.

En remontant les escaliers (dois-je préciser que je courrai) je croisai notre CHER créateur qui avait enfin daigné de se lever. Je passai comme une flèche devant lui en le bousculant ce qui ne dut pas trop lui plaire car il se mit à me courir après.

« J'y suis presque j'ai presque atteint la porte de ma chambre »

Je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon T-shirt et me tirer en arrière. Je croisai le regard de furie de Mathieu, il avait les yeux bouffis, il avait encore dut passer sa nuit sur Internet, comme moi j'ai passé la moitié de la mienne sur WoW. Bref tout le monde sait dans cet appartement que Mathieu n'est pas du matin, mais j'eu l'impression que ce fut encore pire. Il prit une grande inspiration et se mit à crier :

- ON PEUT SAVOIR SE QUI TE PRENDS DES LE MATIN

J'essayai de me calmer et de lui expliquer ce que le Patron m'avais fait au début je bafouillai puis j'ai réussi à lui dire :

-C-c'est e-encore le Patron qui vient de me faire un sale coup ! Expliquai-je

Je me doutais que Mathieu n'en avait que faire et qu'il ne ferait rien pour m'aider et puis de toute façon ce que je voulais pour l'instant c'était d'être tranquille. Je fus tiré de mes pensés lorsque celui-ci me dit :

- Studio 9h et soit à l'heure ou je t'assure que tu auras de bonnes raisons de fuir.

Et voilà encore une fois je me retrouvais victime. Ah, comme j'aimerai pouvoir lui répliquer et pouvoir me défendre face au Patron. Finalement mon créateur me lâcha. Je pus enfin rejoindre ma chambre où j'allumais mon ordi et parti rejoindre mon paladin sur WoW. Dans ce jeu au moins je n'étais pas la victime de tout le monde. D'un seul coup j'entendis Maître panda crier et le Patron lui répliquer puis enfin Mathieu qui cria plus fort qu'eux pour les faire taire. Silence. Plus un bruit. J'entends des pas dans les escaliers et Mathieu entrer dans ma chambre et me parler avec gentillesse. QUOI ! Est-ce que je viens d'entendre mon créateur qui prend un malin plaisir à me faire des sales coups me parler gentiment :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit sur ce que t'avais fait le Patron ?

Je me retourne et le regarde d'un air ahuri. J'ai envie de lui répliquer « qu'est que ça aurai changé, t'aurai rien fait de toute façon ! » Mais je m'abstiens et lui répond :

- Pourquoi, tu m'aurais aidé ?

Et là mon créateur me répondit quelque chose de tellement gentil que j'oubliai totalement ma colère à son égard ainsi qu'à l'égard du Patron :

-Ben, je peux faire en sorte de le canaliser, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arri-

A ce moment je ne me contrôle plus et lui saute au cou et le câline au bout d'une minute je le lâche et le laisse redescendre en bas. Pourvu que le Patron l'écoute. Je retourne jouer à mon jeu oubliant presque que le Patron était un criminel qu'on ne pouvait pas canaliser et justement cet oubli me joua des tours.

- Alors comme ça tu en à marre de moi c'est ça gamin ?

Gloups. Je ne sais pas ce que Mathieu a dit exactement au Patron, mais à cet instant celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me laisser tranquille, bien au contraire. En attendant je commence à avoir peur, il n'est jamais bon de se retrouver enfermé (quoique je ne le suis pas encore) dans une pièce avec le Patron, surtout en ce qui me concerne :

- Allons faut pas avoir peur gamin, je sais me contrôler.

A ce moment je vois sa main tourner le verrou. Ca y est je suis enfermé, piégé. Cette fois c'est sûr, il ne va pas se contenter de me faire pleurer.

AH ! Il commence à s'approcher de moi, frénétiquement je recule. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve enfermé avec le Patron mais là il est encore plus terrifiant que d'habitude. Il avance, je recule. BOUM ! Cette fois je suis dos au mur, aucune échappatoire, me Patron s'approche et m'attrape le visage :

- Allons gamin, après ce que je t'aurai fait, tu n'aura plus aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Je suis tellement terrifié que tout ce que je parviens à dire, c'est :

-Laisse-moi tranquille.

Et en plus en bégayant. « Il faut que je sorte, vite. Si je roule sur le côté du lit, j'ai peut-être une chance de m'en sortir »

J'essaye mais ça rate, le Patron m'attrape, je le regarde, ses pupilles sont dilatés et son souffle court, je sais immédiatement ce que cela veut dire et j'essaye de me libérer en me débattant, et je hurle peut-être qu'un des autres m'entendra et viendra. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas et là j'aperçois Maître Panda. OUF ! Dieu merci, il y en a un qui m'a entendu. Le Patron fut obligé de me lâcher et de quitter la pièce, je remercie beaucoup (peut-être un peu trop) Maître Panda qui quitta la pièce à son tour. A cet instant je ressenti à nouveau de la colère. Pourquoi est-ce que le Patron en a toujours après moi ? Qu'est que je lui ai fait ?

Ce que je peux en avoir marre de lui ainsi que de Mathieu, j'ai tellement envie de partir. OH MAIS OUI ! J'ai qu'à faire ça ! Comme ça je serais libre et je n'aurai plus à supporter les remarques obscènes du patron et les moqueries de Mathieu.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et regarda l'heure sur mon ordi. 9h00. Je me dirige vers le studio tout le monde y était déjà. On commence à tourner l'épisode. Et comme d'habitude je me prends toutes les remarques et critiques de Mathieu et du Patron. J'EN AI MARRE ! J'ai envie de pleurer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Si encore j'étais câliné comme Maître Panda j'accepterais quelques remarques. Mais là rien, juste des moqueries à répétition. J'en peux plus je sens que je vais fondre en larmes. Mathieu demande à tout le monde de sortir mais je n'en ai pas envie, les autres sortent, pas moi. Mon créateur s'approche de moi et me dit d'un ton plus menaçant :

-Qu'est que je viens de dire ?

Je ne réponds pas, je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Il m'attrape alors par le col. Il va encore me taper. JE LE DETESTE ! Et les autres également. Cette fois c'est sûr je vais pleurer. Finalement Mathieu décide de me relâcher et je sors en trombe de la pièce. Je me réfugie dans ma chambre où la tête contre l'oreiller je pleure toute les larmes de mon corps. Combien de temps je reste à pleurer ainsi ? Au bout de ce qui me semble être une réalité je me redresse afin de regarder l'heure. 11h.

« Bon, aller je vais jouer à Zelda » pensais-je pour me remonter le moral. En jouant je repensais à l'idée que j'avais eu i heures. Partir de la maison. Ca serai assez bien, plus de méchanceté gratuite. OUI ! Je vais faire ça. Aussitôt je commence à mettre en place mon plan. Le Patron est sorti, je me faufile dans sa chambre et fouille dans son tiroir jusqu'à trouver l'objet désiré. Un magnifique pistolet noir et poli. Je sais d'avance que je saurai m'en servir toute ces heures passées devant Call of auront servi à quelque chose. Je retourne dans ma chambre et attends en réfléchissant midi. Enfin la pendule sonne.

Dans l'après-midi je planifie correctement mon évasion et vérifie que je n'ai rien oublié. Une fois tout cela fait je décide de jouer une dernière fois à WoW avant mon départ. J'entends des éclats de rire en bas. Si seulement je pouvais rire moi aussi. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je vois Wifi rentré (pour ceux qui ne le saurai pas Wifi est le nom du chaton de Mathieu) il s'approche de moi et réclame une caresse. Wifi est le seul à m'avoir témoigné un peu d'affection. Je lui donne sa caresse et il ronronne. Dire que je vais le laisser tout seul, au fond je pense qu'il ne s'en rendra même pas compte. Mathieu bien que très réticent à avoir un chat à finalement accepté et aujourd'hui il est le premier à lui faire des gratouilles. L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle et ce n'est que lorsqué j'entendis Mathieu monter que je sus sue c'était bon. J'attrapai mes clés et mon argent, descendis en bas et ouvris la porte.

Au revoir maison des souffrances, cette fois c'est terminé. Je partis confiant dans Paris.


	3. Chapter 3 : Drague en boîte de nuit

Voilà le chapitre 3 je me suis vraiment éclatée à le faire. Sachez que je ne respecte pas de timing, il y a des semaines où je sortirai 3 chapitres et d'autres semaines où je ne sortirai rien. Si je ne sors rien c'est que je suis en panne d'inspiration. Mais vous devez savoir que les chapitres sortiront au bout d'un moment je n'aime pas les choses inachevées. Petite précision « La Castagne » est un lieu fictif. Petite requête je suis nouvelle sur le site alors si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer ce qu'est un rated ce serait gentil. Sur ceux bonne lecture.

PdV du Geek

Je marche, je ne sais pas où je vais mais je marche. C'est la première fois que je sors, Mathieu ne nous laisse jamais quitter la maison (sauf en ce qui concerne le Patron qui arrive toujours à enfreindre la règle). OUAH ! C'est magnifique Paris la nuit, les lumières font penser à des lucioles ou aux guirlandes qui décorent la maison lorsque Noël arrive. Je marche en découvrant un monde géant, je pourrais facilement me perdre, heureusement j'ai pensé à prendre un plan. Où est-ce que je pourrai aller ? Je regarde ma montre 1h00. Tous sont fermés à cette heure là sauf les boîtes de nuit. Allez j'y vais avec un peu de chance je pourrais peut-être draguer. Je regarde mon plan pour choisir une destination, j'ai trouvé, je vais aller à La Castagne. C'est le Patron qui m'en a parlé. Il m'avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas y rentré si on n'avait pas des connaissances qui la fréquentaient. Je me dirige vers le métro qui pourra m'y emmener.

En marchant j'observe le paysage, au loin il y a la Dame de Fer qui s'illumine, c'est magnifique, on dirait qu'elle est couverte d'or et d'argent. Je comprends pourquoi on appelle Paris « La Ville Lumière ». C'est magnifique ! Je passe devant un petit parc, j'imagine les enfants jouer gaiement sur le tourniquet et le toboggan et se courir après. J'aurais tellement voulu que Mathieu m'amène ici. Ben quoi ? Les ados ont bien le droit d'être nostalgique. Non ? Je décide de rentrer dans ce petit coin de paradis, il me reste une demi-heure avant l'arrivée du métro et la station ne se trouve qu'à 100 mètres de là. Je franchis la petite barrière et me dirige vers le tourniquet. Je le fait tourner et saute dedans, c'est rigolo. J'enchaîne avec le toboggan. Je m'amuse comme un fou. J'ai bien fait de quitter la maison. Je suis libre. QUOI ?! Déjà 1h28 ! Je cours aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent. J'arrive finalement à l'heure à la station et monte dans le métro. Bientôt la fête ! YOUPI ! A cet instant je suis comme un gosse qui ouvre ses cadeaux le matin de Noël. Je m'arrête à ma station et descend. Je parcours quelques ruelles malfamées où dans les coins sombres on peut apercevoir des personnes s'échanger des colis suspect contre de l'argent. A coup sûr c'est le Hippie qui serait content. Moi j'ai peur, finalement je n'aurai peut-être pas dû quitter la maison, j'ai nulle part où dormir. Je vais peut-être rentrer. NON ! Je veux leurs faire comprendre le mal qu'ils m'ont fait. Je ne reculerai pas.

J'avance dans cette ruelle et au bout il y a une pancarte dont les lettres sont grillées ou presque à cours de vie mais on peut encore lire le nom de la boîte dans laquelle je désire me rendre. Je me mets dans la queue qui attend de pouvoir rentrer. Je me sens tout petit, déjà que mon créateur et donc moi n'est pas grand, mais alors là au milieu de tous ces adultes j'ai envie de disparaître. Enfin c'est mon tour la personne qui se tient en face de moi est un gorille tel que l'on peut en voir dans les cartoons, grand, musclé chauve avec des lunettes noir qui lui masquent complètement les yeux (on dirait les lunettes du Patron) et une oreillette. Il me dévisage d'un œil mauvais et me lance :

- Interdit aux mineurs passe ton ch'min, gamin.

Je n'étais surement pas arrivé jusque là pour faire demi-tour je le regarde et lui dit :

- Il y a quelqu'un de ma connaissance qui fréquente cet endroit.

- Ah ouais, et c'est qui nabot ?

- Il s'appelle le Patron

Le gorille se fige et me regarde de nouveau sous toutes les coutures, il n'a pas l'air d'en revenir qu'un gamin comme moi puisse fréquenter un criminel comme lui. Bizarrement j'ai la sensation que j'aurai mieux fait de me taire. Après avoir finit de me détailler Gorille me lance :

- Si tu fréquentes vraiment le boss dis-moi un secret le concernant.

Je réfléchis, des secrets le Patron en a plein. QUOI ?! Il dirige cet endroit ! Bon si je veux rentrer, il va falloir lui dire un secret du Patron. Mais quoi ? Ca y est je sais, je n'ai qu'à en énumérer plusieurs et il me laissera rentrer. Bon c'est parti pour la biographie de ses secrets, en vérité je n'en connais que deux mais bon on espère quand même :

- Il est stérile et dirige plein de marchés noirs plus ou moins légaux.

- Ouais et sa description physique, gamin ?

- Il porte des lunettes Ray-Ban noires, un costume noir et a toujours une cigarette à la bouche.

Finalement après tant de preuves apportées je réussis à rentrer. A l'intérieur ça sent la cigarette et l'alcool. J'ai envie de vomir. Comment on peut supporter une telle odeur. Malgré la fumée j'arrive à voir l'endroit.

Au fond il y a un bar éclairé par des néons bleus et rouges, six sièges sont disposés devant. A côté il y a le coin jeu je présume, billard, fléchettes et tout jeu d'argent sont présents. Ca m'aurai étonné de la part du Patron qu'il ne mette pas ce genre de jeu. Droit devant moi il y a la piste de danse où les filles se laissent aller sur de la musique pop. En parlant de la musique, elle me casse les oreilles, j'ai l'impression d'être sourd tellement elle est forte. Pour commencer je me dirige vers le coin jeu. Je tente ma chance au poker. Merci Mathieu de m'avoir appris à y jouer, il aura au moins fait ça. Je gagne une partie une nouvelle centaine d'euro dans les poches. La fumée me brûle la gorge, il faut que je boive. Vite ! Je me dirige alors vers le bar et commande de l'eau :

- On a que des boissons alcoolisées, monsieur. Me répond le barman

- Bon donnez-moi une bière alors. Soupirais-je

Je n'avais jamais bu d'alcool, Mathieu me l'interdisais. Le barman me servit ma bière et me demanda cinq euros. Je voulus sortir l'argent pour le payer mais une fille s'approchait de moi et dit :

- Laisse chéri, je vais payer

Elle était plutôt jeune, elle devait avoir 17ans, rousse avec des yeux verts magnifiques. Bah autant que je me fasse une raison elle n'allait surement pas m'invité à danser.

- Mona, tu a le cœur sur la main ! S'exclama le barman

Donc cette fille s'appelait Mona ça lui allait plutôt bien. Mona insista pour me payer une autre bière :

-Allez chéri, je sais que t'en meurs d'envie et en plus t'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de moyen.

- Oh si je t'assure j'ai plus de 300 euros en liquides. Lui affirmai-je

Mona me regarda les yeux ronds et me lança :

- T'es sûr ?

- Aussi sûr que j'ai 5 doigts à ma main.

Aussitôt elle m'entraina sur la piste de dance au moment où démarraient les slows. Lorsqu'on dansait je remarquai une personne assise qui ne dansait pas :

- C'est qui, tu la connais ?

- T'occupe pas d'elle.

Lui obéissant on continua de danser l'un contre l'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se colle à moi.

« Boo-bbboooooooooobbbbbbbiiiiiiiiieeeeeeees ! » C'est tout ce que je parvenais à penser à cet instant.

Les slows finis, Mona m'entraîna de nouveau vers le bar où elle me fit boire 4 bières d'affilées. Lorsque je commençai à m'endormir, elle me saisi comme un sac à patates. La musique cognait dans ma tête et j'avais envie de vomir. Mon amour d'un soir monta à l'étage que je n'avais pas remarqué et me déposa sur ce qui devait être un lit. Elle farfouilla dans mes poches pour trouver finalement ce qu'elle désirait. Mon argent. Je lui répondis d'un ton que l'alcool avait rendu lent :

- Qu'est que ….tu faaaaiiiis ?

- Rien mon amour, endors-toi.

Avant que je n'ai pu réagir elle saisi une batte et m'assomma.

Voilà fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, on se retrouve pour le 4. A plus


	4. Chapter 4:Partons à la recherche du Geek

Et voilà le chapitre 4 tant attendu par certains. Vos commentaires me font extrêmement plaisir et j'ai mon petit cœur qui bat quand je les lis. Les vues sont incroyables, je ne m'attendais pas à un aussi bon accueil. Merci à Amarilla pour ton explication. Bon je ne vais pas vous tenir en haleine plus longtemps (ou peut-être que si )).

Bonne lecture

- LE GEEK S'EST ENFUI !

Ce cri réveilla toute la maison Sommet, les personnalités se précipitèrent à l'étage inférieur et découvrirent leur créateur, les yeux exorbités et les traits tirés. Maître Panda s'approcha doucement de lui et lui demanda prudemment :

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Bien sûr, s'énerva l'autre, j'ai cherché dans toute la maison jusqu'au trottoir, il n'est nulle part !

Une autre personne s'avança :

- Et pourquoi le gamin serai parti, tu m'expliques.

- Peut-être qu'il en avait marre de tes répliques salaces, de tes sous-entendus et de te servir de victime. Répliqua Maître Panda ponctuant sa phrase par un regard noir envers le criminel.

- On t'a pas sonné la boule de poil. Rétorqua le Patron

- Bon ça suffit là ! S'écria Mathieu. Un de nos amis disparait et tous ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est vous disputez ?

- Depuis quand je le considère comme mon ami, gamin ?

- On n'avait oublié que tu étais dénué de sentiments, excuse-nous. Se moqua l'ursidé

Le Patron voulu sauter sur l'herbivore pour l'étrangler mais Mathieu s'interposa :

- Le problème c'est que le Geek, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié est un ado et en plus une proie facile.

- Oh que oui ! Sourit le Patron la tête pleine d'images de celui-ci criant, pleurant ou le suppliant.

- Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! Décida Mathieu. Préparez-vous on part dans 10 minutes.

Aussitôt le Patron se précipita à l'étage.

- Mathieu où est-ce qu'on va commencer les recherches ? Paris c'est grand tu sais. Interrompit Maître Panda

-Ah merde c'est vrai, bon on réfléchit. On est un Geek qui n'a jamais le droit de sortir et qui est tout le temps victime. Si on fugue où est-ce qu'on aimerait le plus aller ?

- Ben à mon avis il ira dans des cybercafés. Hasarda Maître Panda

- En pleine nuit ? Tu penses ?

- J'en suis sûr, il y en à un qui est tout le temps ouvert dans le sixième arrondissement, on peut commencer par là.

- Bon OK. Céda l'autre

A ce moment un cri retentit, il venait de l'étage. Le Patron surgit de sa chambre hors de lui :

- On a intérêt à retrouver tout de suite ce p'tit con !

- Eh calme-toi mec qu'est qui ce passe ? Le questionna Mathieu

- Ce p'tit enfoiré est parti avec mon flingue ! Si on le retrouve j'te jure que je le séquestre dans ma cave et que je le punis !

- On le retrouvera mais tu ne le séquestras pas. C'est clair ? Lui demanda Mathieu

- Oui bien sûr gamin. Acquiesça le criminel sexuel qui bien sûr n'en pensait pas un mot.

- Bon on y va. Décida Mathieu

Toute l'équipe sortit prudemment dans la rue, ils n'avaient pas envie de se faire arrêter par une fan hystérique (quoi comment ça moi ?) sauf bien sûr le Patron qui n'avait pas envie de jouer le discret, il se baladait nonchalamment en observant autour de lui pour savoir qui serait sa prochaine victime. Maître Panda qui remarqua le comportement de son collaborateur le rappela à l'ordre :

- Au cas où tu aurais oublié on est parti chercher le Geek pas des filles de joies.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre gamin. Répondit du tac-au-tac le criminel

Maître Panda soupira, non décidément il n'arriverait jamais à supporter son collègue. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Mathieu qui lui indiqua un bâtiment assez petit dont l'entrée était pourvue de lasers et où était marqué en gros sur le fronton avec des néons verts : cybercafés :

- C'est de cet en droits dont tu nous parlais ?

L'animal hocha la tête.

- Bon, reprit le créateur, on ne peut pas y aller tous en même temps pour peu que quelqu'un nous connaisse on se ferait démasquer tout de suite. Il faut en désigner un pour y aller.

Ils se tournèrent vers Maître Panda, le plus sain d'esprit après Mathieu.

- Impossible, tant fait quoi de ma fourrure ?

Les regards convergèrent alors vers le Patron.

- Non hors de question, il va nous attirer des ennuis ! Protesta Mathieu

- Qu'est qui te fait penser ça gamin ? L'interrogea le criminel en souriant

Mathieu ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et se tourna vers le Hippie, encore shooté. Il lança un regard vers Maître Panda et soupira :

- Alors si j'ai bien compris c'est moi qui m'y colle. OK. Maître Panda ?

L'intéressé releva la tête :

- Je compte sur toi pour surveiller les deux autres.

- Compte sur moi.

Mathieu se dirigea vers le café et rentra

Du côté des personnalités

Le Patron se leva et déclara :

- Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir, boule de poils, tu te trompes. Personne ne m'empêchera d'aller faire ce que je veux

- Eh ben moi si ! Rétorqua l'animal. Tu reste ici et tu attends avec nous le retour de Mathieu, compris ?

- Oh, mais c'est que la peluche aime dominer dis-donc. J'connais un endroit où la domination est un sport de compète. Tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

A ces mots Maître Panda frissonna de dégout. Ce criminel était vraiment immonde, mais l'animal ne se laissa pas faire :

- Non, on reste ici et on attend Mathieu, point final.

- Bon.

Le criminel retourna s'assoir. Maître Panda n'en revenait pas, il avait réussi à faire obéir le criminel à sa volonté. C'était incroyable. Il avait l'impression de faire un rêve éveillé. Le Patron assis, calme, ne cherchant pas à faire quelque chose de déplacé et surtout le Patron lui avait obéit.

Du côté du schizophrène

Mathieu entra dans le cybercafé et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée des jeunes tous devant un écran entrain de farmer. Les ordinateurs étaient disposés par six en rond sur des tables Au fond il y avait un bar qui devait servir non pas de la bière, mais des jus de fruits et des sodas. Ne sachant pas où commencer ses recherches il se dirigea vers le bar et demanda en montrant une photo du Geek à l'homme présent :

- Excusez-moi vous n'auriez pas vu ce jeune homme ici par hasard ?

- Pas vu monsieur.

- Merci quand même

Mathieu s'éloigna et alla demander à tous les enfants présents dans la salle, tous lui répondirent pas la négation. Dépité le schizophrène sortit pour rejoindre ses autres personnalités :

- Alors ? Lui demanda Maître panda

- Personne ne l'a vu, apparemment ce n'est pas là qu'il est allé.

- Bon gamin c'est pas que je m'ennui mais j'ai des choses à faire moi.

- Comme quoi par exemple ? Demanda Mathieu

- Allez récupérer l'argent que j'ai gagné dans mes boîtes de nuit.

Maître Panda irrité lui cracha au visage :

- JE REVE LA ! Un de nos amis à disparu et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est d'aller chercher ton stupide argent !

Le Patron fusilla Maître Panda du regard et s'approcha de lui à grand pas. Aussitôt l'animal eu la sensation qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire :

- Ecoute-moi bien, boule de poils, ce n'est pas MON ami. C'est clair ?

- Laisse-le faire, on aura plus de chance en étant séparé. Très bien Patron vas-y, seule condition tu nous préviens si tu trouves quoique ce soit. C'est clair ?

Le Patron ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à son créateur et s'éloigna déjà.

Voilà pour le chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous a plu et on se revoit pour le cinquième qui ne devrait pas tardé. A plus )


	5. Chapter 5: Nouveaux amis

_Merci, merci beaucoup, ma fic a dépassée les 600 vues, c'est incroyable et tous ça grâce vous qui avez pris la peine de la lire, oui je parle de toi derrière ton ordi je te remercie. Bon l'instant d'émotion est passé redevenons sérieux vous avez été nombreux à penser que le Patron allait retrouver son collègue. Eh bien laissez-moi vous dire que…. VOUS AVEZ TORT ! Que va-t-il se passer alors puisque le Patron ne le retrouve pas ? Suspens, suspens, découvrez le tout de suite._

_Bonne Lecture !_

PdV du Geek

Aïe ma tête… J'ai la gorge sèche. Qu'est qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Je suis sûr que le Patron m'a encore fait des horreurs. Il n'y a que quand il me fait ce genre de choses que je me retrouve dans cet état là le lendemain. Soudain mes souvenirs affluents et me provoque un mal de tête pire que celui d'avant, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître le Patron ne m'a rien fait, je me suis retrouvé dans cet état tout seul : ma fugue, la boîte de nuit, Mona, la danse, les bières et…. Non je ne préfère pas y penser, j'ai été trop crédule de croire que je pouvais me confier à n'importe qui. Ma tête me fait extrêmement mal, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est prise dans un étau. Au moins je sais ce que ça fait maintenant d'avoir la gueule de bois avec un petit fracassement de crâne en supplément. Je vais avoir une belle bosse. J'ai trop mal. J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison. Je me redresse avec peine dans la ruelle où je me suis réveillé. J'ai envie de pleurer. Les autres me manque et mon ventre cri famine. NON ! Je ne cèderai pas ! Je sors de l'endroit où j'ai passé le reste de ma nuit et me dirige vers la rue principale, il me faut absolument des médicaments. Problème. Où est la pharmacie ? Un monsieur passe auprès de moi je vais le voir et lui demande poliment :

- Excusez-moi monsieur, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la pharmacie s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr mon petit, c'est en sortant à droite.

- Merci monsieur, au revoir.

J'avance vers l'endroit que l'homme a indiqué. Je m'apprête à sortir mon porte-monnaie. MON ARGENT ?! Où est-il ? Qu'est que je vais faire maintenant ? Sans fric je ne tiendrais pas deux jours. MON PISTOLET ?! On me l'a pris aussi ! Oh là là, le Patron va me tuer ! Bon pas de panique, si ça se trouve il ne s'en rendra même pas compte. Puisque je n'ai pas d'argent, adieu les médicaments et le petit-déjeuner. Je déambule dans Paris ne sachant pas où aller, mon ventre criant famine et mon cerveau menaçant d'exploser. Je marche tête baissée et envisage sérieusement de rentrer à la maison, lorsque je vois à mes pieds une pièce de 2€ par terre. C'est mon jour de chance. Je m'empare de cette bénédiction et me dirige à pas rapide vers la boulangerie la plus proche, mon ventre et mon odorat me dirigeant plus qu'autre chose. Mon jambon/beurre dans l'estomac je m'interroge sur le programme de ma journée. Qu'est que je vais faire aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée à flâner dans Paris en ressassant des idées noires. Maître Panda m'avait parlé d'un endroit où il y avait plein d'ordinateur, je n'ai cas allé là. Non, Mathieu ne sera pas content. N'importe quoi je ne suis plus à la maison je n'ai plus à l'écouter. Je vais aller dans ce cybercafé et puis c'est tout ! Direction le métro qui m'y emmènera.

Ca y est j'y suis, c'est pas du tout l'idée du bâtiment que je me figurais, c'est un petit bâtiment où à l'entrée on peut voir cybercafé écrit avec des néons verts. Tiens ! Il y a du bruit dans les bosquets. Je m'approche doucement pour écouter la conversation :

- Eh bien moi si ! Tu reste ici et tu attends avec nous le retour de Mathieu, compris ?

- Oh, mais c'est que la peluche aime dominer dis-donc. J'connais un endroit où la domination est un sport de compète. Tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

NON ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ca ne peut pas être eux ! On a l'interdiction formelle de quitter la maison. J'ai compris ! Les autres avaient le droit de sortir mais pas moi. J'étais le seul à devoir rester à la maison. Quand je pense à ça ! GRRRRRRR ! J'ai envie de leur sauter dessus ! Qu'est qui me retiens après tout, Mathieu me sors des remarques très méchantes, le Patron à des gestuelles et des sous-entendus inquiétant, le Hippie me propose tout le temps des choses illégales et même Maître Panda s'est fichu de moi. Il faut que je me calme. Apparemment ils n'ont pas remarqué mon absence. Ca confirme ce que je pensais. ILS SE FICHENT TOUS DE MOI ! Très bien puisque c'est comme ça je ne rentrerai jamais à la maison !

Je me précipite à l'intérieur du cybercafé pour oublier ce que je viens de voir. Et là j'ai trouvé mon paradis des ordinateurs, partout des ordinateurs. Il y a sept tables chacune disposant de six de ces bijoux de technologie. Toutes les tables sont complètes sauf une droit devant. Je m'avance et demande poliment et timidement aux garçons présents :

- Excusez-moi, cette place est prise ?

L'un d'eux relève son visage de l'écran, il a les yeux verts et les cheveux noirs et bouclés. Je dirai qu'il fait ma taille, plutôt maigre et son visage à quelques tâches de rousseurs. Il me regarde d'un air ironique et déclare :

- Ca m'étonnerai, il n'y a que les gens qui possèdent un personnage de plus de 80 niveaux sur WoW qui peuvent s'assoir ici.

Je souriais amusé, l'autre me regarda les yeux ronds :

- J'ai un paladin niveau 85, moi.

- Prouve-le ! S'exclama un…Une fille ?! Ca alors des filles jouent à WoW ! Celle-ci était plutôt jolie, elle avait des yeux noisette, ses cheveux étaient châtains et attachés en queue-de-cheval dégageant son visage d'un ovale parfait. Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est une fille que j'allais me laisser faire, dans le domaine du jeu vidéo il n'y a pas de différence :

- Très bien.

Je me dirigeai vers l'ordinateur encore libre et me connectai sur mon compte, ces ados qui me ressemblaient purent constater que je n'avais pas menti :

- D'accord, tu es l'un des notre. Dit le garçon qui m'avait interpelé. Au fait je me présente, je m'appelle David, elle, dit-il en désignant la fille, c'est Samira, lui c'est Sébastien, voici Valentin et enfin Sacha.

Sébastien était un garçon blond aux yeux bleus, plus petit que moi et qui portait des lunettes rectangulaires noires. Quand à Sacha et Valentin c'était tout simplement des jumeaux au teint mat, les cheveux noirs ainsi que les yeux.

Samira s'avança vers moi et me dit :

- Tu es notre ami à présent !

OUI ! J'ai réussi, j'ai des amis et eux au moins ils ont l'air gentil pas comme mes collègues.

_Voilà fin de ce chapitre, désolé si il a mis du temps à venir mais je n'avais pas d'idées et en plus je recevais de la famille. Donc voilà. Je vais essayer de respecter un temps de sortie qui sera tous les 2 ou 3 jours. Voilà voilà. A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 _


	6. Chapter 6:découverte en boîte de nuit

_Voili voilu, vous aviez commandé le chapitre 6, vous l'avez. Une p'tite info en plus : celui ou celle qui postera la 30ème review aura droit à un One-shot sur le couple d'SLG qu'il ou elle veut. J'annoncerai le vainqueur dans le chapitre suivant et l'heureux gagnant me dira en MP quel couple il veut. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture._

Le Patron marcha dans la rue en repensant à ce qu'il c'était passé plus tôt. Non décidément il n'aimait pas le Geek, le seul avantage que ce gosse insupportable avait c'était qu'il était facile de le faire crier et de le soumettre à sa volonté. Il arrivait dans la première de ses boîtes de nuits, il en dirigeait en tout trois. La première était l'une des plus réputée de tous Paris, son nom était connu de tous les arrondissements : Blues Rock. Rien que dans cet endroit en une nuit il avait réuni plus de 9 000€. Satisfait du résultat il se dirigea vers la deuxième qui elle se trouvait dans le 4ème arrondissement, c'était une boîte de nuits plutôt classique : une piste de dance, un DJ et un bar. Cette boîte avait une particularité c'était qu'elle mettait en place le principe du Drop Money, c'était un système que le Patron avait installé après la sortie de l'épisode 76. Le Drop Money consistait à lâcher l'argent que les personnes avaient dépensé pour qu'ils le ramassent et le réinvestissent au bar ou aux jeux de hasard. Au Nautilus, c'est le nom de la boîte, le Patron fit un chiffre de 11 000€. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'une, elle se trouvait cette fois dans le quinzième arrondissement, c'est une boîte de troisième ordre pour les gens qui ont très peu de moyen, mais c'est aussi dans celle-là qu'il y a les meilleures prostituées de Paris, et certaines travaillent pour son compte.

Le criminel rentre dans la boîte et se dirige à pas rapide vers le bar où l'une des prostituées est justement entrain de dormir. Elle avait 17 ans, elle était rousse avec des yeux verts. Cette jeune femme se prénommait Mona.

Le Patron l'avait recueillie alors qu'elle était en train de faire la manche, il l'avait regardé et lui avait demandé pourquoi une fille de 17ans était là et pas à l'école. Elle lui avait alors expliqué qu'elle avait été virée de chez elle car elle était tombée enceinte. Le Patron lui avait proposé de payer son avortement et en échange elle travaillera pour lui. La jeune femme avait tout de suite acceptée et depuis elle « soulageait » les hommes et récupérait du fric pendant la nuit pour le Patron mais la moitié lui revenait :

- Hey gamine, réveille-toi !

- Hmmm. Qu'est qui se passe ? Lui répondit Mona d'une voix endormie, Oh ! Boss c'est vous !

- Ouais c'est moi. Grommela-t-il. T'as fait combien de chiffre cette nuit ?

- Euh…. Attendez.

Elle farfouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa robe et en sortie une liasse de billets qu'elle se mit à compter :

- J'ai fait 300€, Boss.

- C'est tout ! S'exclama le Patron énervé. T'as encore passée ta soirée à boire c'est ça ?!

- Tout cet argent appartenait à un seul type, Boss. Essaya-t-elle de se justifier

- C'est ça, tu veux me faire croire que cette nuit quelqu'un est venu avec 300€ dans les poches. Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ?! Explosa-t-il

- Pas du tout, Boss, même qu'il portait une casquette et un T-shirt rouge, et puis il se promenait avec un flingue aussi. Et comme pour approuver ses dires Mona sortit de nulle part le pistolet. Le Patron lui arracha des mains :

- Mais c'est mon flingue ça ! Oh, alors ça voudrait dire que le gamin est venu ici cette nuit. Mona tu lui as fait quoi à ce client ? L'interrogea-t-il

- Comme à tous les autres, Boss, Je lui est payée une bière puis je l'ai emmené danser, je l'ai saoulé, il n'y a qu'à la fin où j'ai fait un petit changement. Au lieu de le gâter, je l'ai assommé, je lui est pris son fric et son flingue… Enfin votre flingue et je l'ai foutu dans une ruelle loin de la boîte.

- Hmm… Ok, tiens voilà ta part comme promis.

Le Patron versa alors dans la main de la jeune femme 150€ et il se dirigea alors vers le videur qui contrôlait également les entrées pendant la nuit :

- Dis-moi Bill.

- Oui, Boss.

- Qui est venu hier soir ?

- Les mêmes personnes que d'habitude, Boss, à une exception près.

Le Patron tendit alors l'oreille et écouta attentivement ce que le videur allait lui dire :

- Un gamin s'est pointé hier, je lui ai dis de partir mais le gosse à pas bougé et à même prétendu que quelqu'un de sa connaissance fréquentait cet endroit, je lui est alors demandé qui et il m'a dit qu'il vous fréquentait. J'ai exigé des preuves et m'en a données, j'ai été obligé de le laisser rentrer.

- Très bien, Bill, merci.

Le patron se dirigea vers la piste de dance, sur les côtés étaient disposés des canapés, il s'installait dans l'un d'entre eux et saisi son téléphone, composa un numéro et l'approcha de son oreille :

- Gamin je crois que je sais où le petit a passé sa dernière nuit. Chez moi. Evidemment que j'en suis sûr, il y a deux personnes qui l'ont vu et en plus je viens de récupérer mon flingue. Non, je reste il faut que je récupère mon fric. Ok, ok j'arrive.

Le criminel se redressait et sortit de la boîte, il avait caché à son interlocuteur que le Geek s'était fait volé tout son fric et avait fini sa nuit dans une ruelle, son créateur aurai pété les plombs.

- Bon les gars j'y vais, j'ai des affaires à réglées, votre argent vous l'aurez demain.

- Compris, Boss ! S'exclamèrent en chœur les personnes présentes.

Le Patron sortit dans la rue et se dirigea là où son interlocuteur lui avait dit de se rendre.

_Voilà fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, car moi ça m'a fait très plaisir de l'écrire. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance pour le concours de la review et à bientôt._


	7. Chapter 7 : recherche ami disparu

_C'est incroyable, 1 000 vues, merci beaucoup, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! La 30__ème__ review n'a pas été atteinte dons pas de gagnant mais c'est pas grave. Bonne lecture !_

Mathieu et Maître Panda marchaient dans la rue, le Hippie était rentré, il avait des « choses » à faire, comme par exemple se droguer. Le schizophrène et son acolyte étaient chacun plongé dans leurs pensées, Mathieu s'inquiétant pour le Geek et Maître Panda réfléchissant à un endroit où celui-ci aurait pu se rendre. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Geek de manifester sa colère et son agacement de cette façon, d'ailleurs il ne les avait jamais manifestées :

- Bon sang ! S'écria soudain le podcasteur. Plus le temps passe et plus je m'inquiète pour lui ! Où est-ce qu'il a pu aller ?!

- Ne t'en fais pas on va le retrouvé et puis si on le retrouve pas, il finira bien par rentrer à la maison. Il ne peut pas passer toute sa vie dehors.

Maître Panda faisait tout pour rassurer son créateur, mais il voyait bien que ça n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Brusquement Mathieu s'assis sur un banc, mis sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer. L'herbivore s'attendait à toutes les réactions possibles de son créateur sauf celle-là. Quand il avait vu à quel point Mathieu était méchant envers le Geek il avait immédiatement pensé que si par malheur il arrivait quelque chose au gamer, Mathieu ne s'en soucierai pas. Mais en le voyant dans cet état, c'est-à-dire en pleurs sur un banc, l'animal commençait à comprendre que son collègue aimait beaucoup plus le Geek que ce qu'il laissait paraître :

- J'ai tellement peur pour lui ! Parvient à déclarer le podcasteur entre ses larmes.

- Ne t'en fais pas Mathieu, on va le retrouver, il n'est pas parti bien loin, trouillard comme il est.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu manifester la moindre colère ou le moindre agacement.

- N'importe qui aurait craqué au bout d'un moment s'il avait été traité comme lui. Et surtout aucune personne n'aurait tenu aussi longtemps face au Patron

- Et c'est censé me rassurer ! Explosa Mathieu. Mais tu ne comprends rien ou quoi, un de mes amis a disparu, bon sang !

Après cette attaque purement gratuite envers Maître Panda le schizophrène se remit à pleurer. L'autre décida alors de le laisser :

- Bon écoute, tu n'es pas bien là, je vais rentrer à la maison et lorsque tu seras calmé tu me rejoindras, d'accord ?

Ceci étant dit Maître Panda s'éloigna de son créateur et prit le chemin du retour.

Du côté de Mathieu

Il était toujours assis sur son banc à la différence que cette fois il ne pleurait plus mais il ressassait de noires pensées. Ah s'il avait été moins méchant et sadique envers lui, peut-être que rien de tous cela ne serait arrivé et surtout s'il avait su stopper le Patron avant, seulement voilà le mal était fait et ça ne servait à rien d'avoir des remords, la priorité maintenant était de le retrouver. Mais où diable son double avait pu aller. Certes ils n'avaient cherché que dans un bâtiment mais c'était celui où le Geek avait le plus de chance d'être. Soudain le podcasteur eu un éclair de génie, il y avait une façon plus simple que de arpenter tout Paris en long, en large et en travers. Il y avait les affiches ! S'il postait des affiches de recherche, il mobiliserait un plus grand nombre de gens et donc multipliait ses chances de le retrouver. Ce nouvel espoir dans le cœur le schizophrène se dirigeait chez lui.

Du côté de Maître Panda

L'animal marchait tout en réfléchissant, la marche l'avait toujours aidé à mettre au clair ses pensées. Son créateur était vraiment affolé de la disparition du Geek, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état même lorsque Wifi avait disparu pendant 24h00, et Dieu sait que Mathieu était accros à son chaton. Mais lui aussi était inquiet même si le Geek vivait tous les jours avec l'homme le plus horrible de toute la planète, Mathieu arrivait quand même à le contrôler hors il y avait dans Paris des gens très sadique dont Mathieu ne pouvait pas le protéger. Et c'est bien pour ça que Maître Panda s'inquiétait, le petit était une proie facile pour ce type d'individu qui s'ils connaissaient le Patron s'en serviraient sans doute comme otage. L'animal était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua qu'en levant la tête qu'il était arrivé chez lui.

A l'intérieur retentissait de la musique de Bob Marley et le panda n'y voyait pas à 2 mètres devant lui tellement il y avait de fumée. L'ursidé sentant ses poumons attaquer se réfugia le plus rapidement possible à l'étage, pour rejoindre sa chambre il devait passer devant celle de Mathieu et du Geek, en dépassant celle-ci Maître Panda se sentit nostalgique et ne put résister à l'envie d'y entrer. La chambre était dans le bazar dans le quel l'avait laissé le Geek, des tas de consoles et de jeux vidéos sur le sol, son ordinateur était posé sur son bureau sa Nintendo ouverte sur son lit, ses peluches l'entourant. Maître Panda s'approcha du bureau et ouvrit le tiroir situé juste en dessous et ce qu'il y découvrit faillit le faire pleurer à l'intérieur il y avait seulement une chose : une photo d'eux tous à inclure le Prof et la Fille, cette photo ils l'avaient prise juste avant le début de la saison 4 tous le monde souriait dessus et une petite note était inscrite juste en bas : Les meilleures personnes du monde, mes amis pour la vie. Le panda se retint de pleurer. Le Geek lui manquait terriblement. Un vacarme impossible se fit entendre en bas, l'animal entendit Mathieu tempêter contre son clone drogué puis son créateur se mit à monter quatre à quatre les escaliers :

- Maître Panda, Maître Panda, t'es où ?

- Dans la chambre du Geek, Mathieu.

Il vit son créateur franchir la porte et le regarder le sourire aux lèvres :

- Qu'est qui se passe ? L'interrogea Maître Panda

- J'ai eu une idée brillante. Plutôt que de chercher le Geek dans toute la ville, si on postait des affiches.

- Mathieu c'est une idée géniale, ça ! D'ailleurs moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Regarde.

L'animal tendit la photo à son collègue qui la regarda les yeux ronds, puis il soupira et se remit à pleurer. Cette fois le panda le pris dans ses bras pour le consoler :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Mathieu avec tes affiches ont va le retrouver sans problème.

Soudain la sonnerie du téléphone de Mathieu, celui-ci décrocha :

- Qu'est qu'il y a Patron ? Ah bon sérieux ? Où ça ? T'es sûr ? Bon, ok pas la peine de t'énerver, rapplique immédiatement ici. Non tu reviens ici tout de suite !

- Qu'est qu'il y a Mathieu ? L'interrogea Maître Panda

- Le Patron a découvert où le Geek a passé sa nuit.

- Ah bon, où ça ?

- Dans l'une de ses boîtes de nuits apparemment

- Mais c'est super ça. Ajouta l'animal ironiquement. Sauf que là on cherche où il est actuellement et pas où il a passé sa nuit.

- Peut-être mais c'est quand même important de savoir ce qu'il a fait ! Bon viens m'aider on va commencer à faire les affiches.

Les deux acolytes en étaient à 300 exemplaires lorsqu'enfin le Patron rentra :

- Tu m'as demandé gamin ?

- Oui, répondit Mathieu, tu vas nous aider à afficher ses avis de recherche.

- Et puis quoi encore gamin ? Dois-je te rappeler que je m'en contre carre le poireau de sa disparition, moi.

- Maître Panda, je pense que tu peux lui montrer ce que tu as trouvé. Déclara Mathieu le nez plongé dans la photocopieuse.

- Ok. L'ursidé tendit alors au Patron la photo trouvée dans la chambre du disparu. Tu vois, il te considérait aussi comme son ami, alors tu peux faire un effort pour lui.

- Ou alors je peux m'arranger pour te priver de sexe et d'accès au porno.

- Non, c'est bon gamin, j'vais vous aider à les accrocher vos affiches.

Une heure et quelque milliers de feuilles plus tard dans les rues de Paris :

- Aller, courage les gars on n'a plus que le deuxième arrondissement à faire.

- Gamin, j'te jure que je te ferai payer ça.

- Aurais-tu oublié que tu le fais au nom de ta belle amitié pour le Geek ? Le questionna ironiquement Maître Panda.

- T'as de la chance que j'ai des feuilles plein les mains gamin sinon y a longtemps que je t'aurais foutu une balle dans le crâne ou que je t'aurai puni convenablement.

- Eh vous n'allez pas recommencer tous les deux ! S'interposa Mathieu sentant la bagarre se rapprocher de plus en plus.

- T'as qu'à dire à ta saloperie de boule de poils d'arrêter de me casser les couilles !

- Ca y est on a fini ! S'exclama Mathieu après avoir collé la dernière affiche

- Ah bah enfin gamin, j'ai cru qu'on allait passer la nuit ici.

- C'est sûr, toi la nuit tu dois faire autre chose que de chercher un ami disparu.

- La ferme boule de poils !

Et c'est dans la « bonne » humeur que l'équipe d'SLG rentra chez elle.

_Voilà fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Moi je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire. Bon bah au revoir et à bientôt pour le chapitre 8 qui est déjà écrit._


	8. Chapter 8 : romance au claire de lune

_Voilà, voilà le chapitre 8, en espérant qu'il vous plaira (plus le temps passe, plus je me répète dans les intros).Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu moins bien écrit que les autres mais bon. Bref, bonne lecture._

PdV du Geek

Je suis heureux au milieu de ces gens, ils sont comme moi, ils ne parlent que de jeux vidéo. Je réalise à présent que Mathieu s'était trompé, j'ai réussi à me faire des amis. Nous nous baladons en discutant de jeux vidéo mais de plein d'autres choses. Oui je passais vraiment un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que cette question arrive, après avoir quitté le cybercafé les autres me proposèrent d'aller dîner dans un fast-food :

- Tu veux manger avec nous au Mcdo ? Me proposa Sébastien

- Pourquoi pas mais le seul problème c'est que je n'ai pas d'argent.

- T'en fais pas l'un de nous va payer ta part et tu le rembourseras plus tard.

- Bon d'accord alors.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le Mcdo et ce fut Samira qui paya ma part :

- Merci.

- Mais de quoi ?

- Ben de m'avoir payé le repas.

- De rien t'en fais pas et puis de toute façon je compte bien récupérer mon fric.

- Au fait il est quelle heure ? Demanda David

- Euh… Attends, il est 20h00. Lui répondis-je

- Bon bah nous on va rentrer, pas vrai frangin ?

Ca c'était Sacha qui venait de parler et son frère acquiesça. Peu après se fut au tour de Sébastien et David de s'éclipser, Samira se tourna alors vers moi et m'interrogea :

- Au fait, t'habite où ?

- Euh….

Mince, je n'avais pas prévu ça ! Qu'est que je peux lui répondre ? Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'ai fugué de chez moi. Ca y est je sais, je vais lui dire que je suis en vacances chez de la famille :

- Euh… En fait je n'habite pas à Paris je suis juste en vacances chez mon oncle et ma tante.

- T'habite où alors ?

S'il y a bien un trait de caractère que j'avais découvert rapidement chez Samira c'était sa curiosité, cette fille voulait tout savoir sur tout le monde, mais ce n'était pas pour être méchante, non, simplement pour mieux connaître les autres.

En attendant je ne sais pas quoi lui dire moi. D'où est ce que je pourrais venir ? Illumination ! De St Etienne, bien sûr, c'est là où l'on habitait juste avant que Mathieu ne décide de s'installer sur Paris :

- Je…je viens de St Etienne

Lorsque j'avais répondu ça je n'avais pas vu que Samira s'était rapprochée de moi. Un moment de gêne s'installa :

- Ah bon et ton oncle et ta tante, ils habitent dans quel arrondissement ?

- Euh….

Mince, mince, mince ! Là ça devient galère, je ne peux pas lui répondre n'importe quoi. Qu'est que je fais ? Est-ce que je lui dis la vérité ? Ou pas ? Raah ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

- Ta réponse tarde, tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

Ses yeux étaient plissés et son visage encore plus proche du mien qu'avant. Cette fois sa question était pleine de sous-entendus, comme si elle savait la vérité. Je décidai finalement de tous lui avouer :

- En fait je t'ai menti, je ne suis pas en vacances chez de la famille.

Samira me regarda les yeux ronds :

- Tu peux préciser s'il te plaît ?

- Eh bien fait j'ai fugué de chez moi.

- QUOI ?! Mais enfin t'es fou, ta famille doit être morte d'inquiétude !

J'avais envie de lui répondre que non que ma « famille » ne s'inquiétait surement pas pour moi, qu'ils s'en fichaient tous. Mais je me retins :

- Mais enfin dis quelque chose !

Cette fois elle était vraiment énervé, finalement je vais lui dire se que je me suis retenu de répondre :

- Ecoutes, j'ai de bonnes raisons d'être partis.

- Ah oui et lesquelles, monsieur ma famille n'est pas assez bien pour moi !

- Bon écoute, je suis désolé mais je ne peux vraiment pas t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que là je ne pouvais vraiment plus tenir.

- C'est vrai que t'as l'air d'un garçon assez timide, comme si tu étais une victime.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire » c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment là, mais une fois de plus Samira interrompit mes pensées :

- Mais si tu as fugué de chez toi et que tu n'as pas d'argent où est-ce que tu comptes dormir ?

Mince ! C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça et je n'en n'ai absolument aucune idée :

- Je vois… Bon t'as qu'à venir dormir chez moi.

- Quoi ?! T'es sûr ? Et tes parents ?

- Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr et ne t'en fais pas pour mes parents ils sont en déplacement.

- Mais toi, t'habite où ?

- Dans le seizième arrondissement.

J'avais une assez grande culture de Paris pour savoir qu'il fallait éviter le neuvième arrondissement et que le seizième était celui où vivaient soi-disant les « bourges » comme certains les appelaient :

- Mais alors ça veut dire que t'es…

- Exactement mes parents sont assez friqués. Mais on ne parle pas de ça, je t'assure tu peux venir à la maison sans avoir rien à craindre.

- Bon d'accord alors.

Nous quittâmes alors le Mcdo, et nous mîmes à marcher dans la rue, celle-ci était seulement éclairée par des lampadaires et par le clair de Lune. Nous continuâmes notre route pour rejoindre le métro qui nous amènera chez elle. Sur le chemin un silence s'installa, moi je n'avais rien à dire et elle, elle me regardait en coin, lorsque je tournais la tête, elle baissait aussitôt la sienne. Soudain elle s'arrêta, je me retournai et la regardai, elle avait les joues rouges, Samira leva brusquement la tête et me regarda intensément :

- Tu sais ça ne fais pas longtemps qu'on se connait

- Ben ça fait seulement quelques heures.

- Il faut pourtant que je te dise quelque chose de très important, ça va surement te paraître ridicule et précipité mais voilà, je… Je

- Eh bien vas-y, Samira, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

- Je t'aime, voilà, c'est dit.

Je n'en revenais pas, une fille, qui plus est très jolie m'aimait. A ce moment je ne sus quoi faire tous ce que je sentais c'était mes joues s'enflammer et mon T-shirt devenir tout collant et peut-être aussi sentir mon pantalon devenir subitement inconfortable. On passa un long moment à se regarder dans les yeux. Puis sans crier gare Samira s'approcha de moi, me regarda pendant quelques secondes et m'embrassa. Son baiser était léger, doux et sucré. Mais surtout… C'ETAIT LE PREMIER BAISER DE MA VIE ! J'avais eu du mal déjà à accepter le fait qu'une fille m'aime mais alors le fait qu'une fille m'embrasse c'était encore plus incroyable, plus fou, plus… Elle détacha ses lèvres des miennes, notre baiser avait duré un peu plus d'une minute. Samira me regarda rieuse et déclara :

- Bah au moins, on peut dire que t'as apprécié.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je la pris dans mes bras et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle se détacha de moi et me prit la main :

- Allez viens il est tard, on va être fatigué si on ne se repose pas.

Nous partîmes alors vers chez elle main dans la main et je crois que je peux déclarer sans crainte que c'était la meilleure nuit de ma vie

_Voilà fin du chapitre, ça me semblait important de mettre un peu de romance là-dedans donc voilà. Allez à bientôt pour le 9__ème__ chapitre_


	9. Chapter 9 : mise au point

_Et voilà le chapitre 9. Encore une fois merci pour les commentaires, ils me font extrêmement plaisir. C'est la cata je ne sais plus quoi dire dans mes intro. Bon bah comme d'hab alors. BONNE LECTURE !_

PdV du Geek

8h00, je me réveille dans une chambre spacieuse et lumineuse, le lit est grand et super confortable, quant à la chambre elle est couleur marron très claire tirant vers le beige, une armoire est calée contre l'un des murs et un bureau est juste en face du lit. Bref cette chambre est géniale et beaucoup plus classe et grande que celle que j'avais à la maison :

- T'es réveillé.

Mince Samira est à ma porte et je ne suis pas habillé et encore moins levé :

- Bon tu ne réponds pas, tant pis pour toi j'entre.

Sur ces mots elle ouvrit la porte et la franchit sans hésiter, elle était encore plus belle qu'hier, elle portait un pantalon noir moulant ainsi qu'un chemisier blanc. Samira c'était fait une tresse sur un seul côté. Cette tenue la rendait vraiment sexy :

- Ben alors t'en fais une tête, elle te plaît pas ma tenue ?

- Si… Si elle est très jolie

A cet instant mes souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire : notre dispute au fast-food, sa proposition de m'héberger, son aveu et puis surtout le baiser. Après ce délicieux moment je lui avais à mon tour dit que je l'aimais et nous sommes passés du statut de simple amis à celui de petits amis :

- T'en tire une tête, t'es pas bien ?

- Si, si ça va, t'en fais pas.

- Bon bah alors debout feignasse, t'as 10 minutes pour te préparer.

- Pourquoi on va quelque part ?

- Bah oui rejoindre les autres. Allez debout.

Puis aussitôt Samira sauta sur mon lit et me câlina :

- Allez, debout, debout, debout

- Bon d'accord t'as gagné, je me lève ! Lui répondis-je en riant

Je me levai et Samira eu la bonne idée de s'accrocher à mon dos et je basculai en arrière sur le lit et ma bien-aimée se retrouva sous moi, pendant son fou-rire elle parvint à dire :

- T'es au courant que normalement c'est l'homme en dessous et la femme au-dessus.

Cette réplique me rappelant un peu trop celles du Patron je me relevai précipitamment :

- Qu'est qui se passe ? Je t'ai choqué ?

- Non…Non ne t'en fais pas. Bon bah je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et me fit une grande tartine de Nutella puis direction la salle de bains pour une toilette rapide, je remis mes vêtements et rejoignis Samira à la porte d'entrée :

- Au fait on les rejoints où les autres ?

- Au cybercafé comme hier.

- Ca veut dire qu'on va encore farmer ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Non, pour rien c'est juste que chez moi je n'avais pas souvent le droit de jouer à l'ordi.

- Oh.

- Bon on y va ?

- Oui allons-y.

Et nous partîmes main dans la main vers le cybercafé. Nous marchâmes tranquillement mais depuis quelques minutes j'avais remarqué que les gens me dévisageai :

- Dis. Glissais-je à l'oreille de Samira. Tu ne trouves pas que les gens me regardent bizarrement.

- T'es dans un des arrondissements les plus riches de Paris et les gens ne t'ont jamais vu, c'est normal qu'ils te dévisagent.

- Quand même ça fait bizarre.

- Ne fait pas attention et continue de marcher, ces gens là sont extrêmement snob. Ignore-les, c'est un conseil.

- Ok.

On marcha longtemps main dans la main pour rejoindre les autres au cybercafé, mais soudain un frisson de peur me parcourra, à ce moment là je sus pourquoi les gens m'avaient regardé intensément dans la rue tout à l'heure. Au début je ne les avais pas vus mais maintenant je les voyais, des avis de recherche accrochés à chaque panneau publicitaire avec une photo de moi une récompense pour s'il l'on me retrouvait et un numéro de téléphone :

- Euh… Samira.

- Oui qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Je crois savoir pourquoi on nous regardait tout le temps dans la rue tout à l'heure.

- Ah oui pourquoi ?

Et d'un doigt je lui indiquai les avis de recherche. Gloups, je n'avais pas prévus que les autres se lanceraient à ma poursuite. Je m'en fiche de toutes façons je ne rentrerai pas à la maison. Je vis les yeux de Samira s'agrandirent et elle me dit :

- Eh bah tu vois que ta famille tiens à toi.

- Ouais d'ailleurs il faudrait que tu nous explique ce qu'il se passe là !

Je me retournai vers le détenteur de la voix en question pour découvrir que Sacha et Valentin se trouvaient face à nous. Mince je n'avais pas prévu de les trouver là. Qu'est qu'ils fabriquaient ? Heureusement pour moi Samira prit la parole :

- Les garçons vous étiez censés nous attendre au café avec David et Sébastien. Qu'est que vous fichez là ?

- Ce serait plutôt à nous de LUI poser des questions. Comme par exemple : Comment ça se fait qu'il y est des avis de recherche sur lui partout dans la ville ? Répliqua Sacha

Je soupirais au point où j'en étais autant répondre à leurs questions :

- Très bien vous voulez des explications, je vais vous en donner. Il y a des affiches de moi partout dans Paris parce que j'ai fugué de chez moi parce que ma famille était trop méchante et qu'elle se fichait totalement de moi.

- Eh ben la preuve que non puisque ta famille à quand même placardé dans chaque arrondissement de Paris et sur chaque panneau publicitaire un avis de recherche te concernant.

QUOI ?! Dans chaque arrondissement, alors ça voudrait dire qu'ils tiennent quand même à moi. Non c'est impossible vus comment ils me traitent ça m'étonnerais qu'ils tiennent à moi :

- Allez chéri, tu dois voir la vérité en face, tes proches tiennent à toi.

- Exactement. Renchérit Valentin. Attends. Comment ça chéri ?!

- On a oublié de vous annoncer la nouvelle, Samira et moi on sort ensemble.

- Eh ben cette chère Samira aurait finalement enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied. Se moqua Sacha

- La ferme abruti et au lieu de dire des bêtises tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher les garçons doivent nous attendre.

Et c'est accompagné des jumeaux que nous continuâmes notre route. Enfin l'arrivée se dessina à l'horizon ainsi que deux formes que je connaissais, les garçons étaient là et nous attendait, je remarquai que Sébastien, que j'avais rapidement remarqué comme le chef du groupe, d'ailleurs au passage chacun avait son rôle : Sébastien était le chef, les jumeaux Sacha et Valentin étaient les plaisantins surexcités, Samira était la fille rieuse mais mystérieuse que chacun essayait d'atteindre et David était le timide de service mais super sympa et moi, eh bien j'étais le petit nouveau. Bon bref je m'égare, nous arrivâmes finalement à destination et je vis Sébastien au téléphone mais il raccrocha précipitamment à notre arrivée, il y avait également David qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Je vis les jumeaux se précipiter vers eux et leur crier dans les oreilles :

- HEY, HEY ! Vous ne devinerez jamais la nouvelle !

- On ne risque pas de la deviner c'est sûr et ensuite ce n'est pas la peine de nous crier dans les oreilles. Leur répondit Sébastien pour les calmer.

- Eh ben, eh ben.

- Dites ce que vous avez à la fin ça devient exaspérant.

- Samira et le nouveau sortent ensemble !

- Ah bon. Fit Sébastien nullement étonné. Tiens en ce qui concerne le nouveau j'aurais quelques questions à lui poser

- Bon je sais déjà quelle question tu vas me poser alors laisse-moi te répondre. J'ai fugué de chez moi car ma famille était trop méchante avec moi, qu'elle me détestait et que je ne le supportais plus. Voilà je suppose que j'ai répondu à ta question.

- Oui en partie.

- Comment ça en partie ?

- Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me taraude le bulbe. Si ta famille te déteste vraiment comment ça se fait qu'elle soit à ta recherche ?

- J'en sais rien moi, peut-être qu'ils veulent me retrouver rapidement pour me punir, après tout c'est sur moi que « mon père » passe ses pulsions sadiques.

- Dites les gars on peut rentrer, j'ai envie de jouer moi.

On se retourna tous sur celui qui avait prononcé ces mots, c'est-à-dire David, et ce fut Sébastien en bon chef de troupe qui répondit :

- Bien sûr, après tout ça ne pourra que détendre les esprits.

Nous pénétrâmes alors dans le café et nous installâmes à notre table, les autres, eux commandèrent des boissons mais pas moi. Soudain Sébastien se tourna vers moi et me dit :

- Au fait tu auras une surprise d'ici cinq minutes.

Quoi ? Moi ? Une surprise ? Mais de quel type ? Pour essayer de calmer mon impatience je me connectai sur WoW en même temps que les autres et au bout de cinq minutes un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre dehors et ce vacarme pénétra à l'intérieur. C'était…..

_Voilà fin du chapitre, alors vous en pensez quoi ? Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 10 _


	10. Chapter 10 : appel de l'espoir

_Et voilà le dixième chapitre, le dénouement est proche. Titipo, je ne vais pas te laisser interroger ta boule de cristal plus longtemps, de toute façon elle n'aurait pas trouvé ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre Allez bonne lecture_

Le lendemain dans la maison du schizophrène tout le monde se réveilla doucement, chacune des personnalités descendit en bas, le seul à ne pas être présent était leur créateur. L'une des personnalités s'inquiétant de l'absence de son créateur questionna les autres :

- Vous savez pourquoi Mathieu n'est pas levé ?

- Qu'est que j'en sais gamin.

- Tu pourrais te soucier cinq minutes des autres. Ok pour le Geek je veux bien croire que tu t'en fiches, le seul truc qui t'intéresse chez lui c'est la peur que tu lui inspire, mais là il s'agit quand même de ton créateur. Tu sais le mec sans qui tu ne serais pas là actuellement.

- Ouais, et ?

- Tu pourrais t'en soucier un minimum quand même ?

- Rhubarbe !

- La ferme bouffeur de soja !

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

- Non gamin j'm'en fous si il ne se lève pas c'est peut-être qu'il est fatigué de sa nuit si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- T'es vraiment irrécupérable. Je me demande comment Mathieu à fait pour te créer.

- Libellules !

Et cette fois le criminel et l'herbivore répondirent en même temps :

- Ta gueule !

- Bon bah je vais monter voir ce qu'il a.

Maître panda se leva abandonnant son petit-déjeuner et se dirigeai vers la chambre de son créateur. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer pour qu'à 8h30 Mathieu ne soit toujours pas levé. Arrivé en face de sa porte Maître Panda s'interrogea si ça se trouve il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Non, non, non, il fallait qu'il sache se qu'il y avait. Il toqua timidement à la porte :

- Mathieu c'est moi je peux entrer ?

Personne ne lui répondit, après quelques secondes d'attente l'animal décida finalement de pénétrer dans la chambre de son créateur. Lorsqu'il le vit il faillit crier d'effroi. Mathieu était blême, des poches sous les yeux et le visage creusé, à croire qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit :

- Mathieu, est-ce que ça va ?

Son créateur tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda, après plusieurs minutes il soupira :

- Mathieu, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

- Oh que oui ça se voit. Mais qu'est qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Toute la nuit.

- Quoi toute la nuit ? Je t'en prie dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

L'animal commença à paniquer son collègue avait l'air d'un fou, certes il l'était un peu mais là c'était plus un fou dangereux qu'un fou qui avait des personnalités :

- J'ai attendu toute la nuit.

- Mais qu'est que t'as attendu toute la nuit ? Mathieu je t'en prie ! Tu me fais peur là !

- J'ai attendu toute la nuit son retour ou un appel.

Quoi, il avait veillé toute la nuit en espérant le retour du Geek. L'animal n'en revenait pas, il tenait bien plus à cette personnalité qu'il ne voulait l'admettre :

- Tu veux dire que t'as attendu toute la nuit qu'il revienne ?

Son créateur soupira et hocha la tête :

- Mais arrête de t'inquiéter, on va le retrouver. Allez debout !

L'ursidé se dirigea vers les volets qu'il ouvrit :

- Tu vas te lever, t'habiller et aller prendre un bon petit-déjeuner, d'accord ?

- Non, je veux rester ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un appelle.

- Hors de question ! Tu vas te lever et plus vite que ça !

- Fiches-moi la paix t'es pas ma mère vu ?!

L'animal sentant son créateur trop démoralisé pour l'écouter décida de le laisser :

- Bon très bien, comme tu voudrais. Quand tu auras décidé de te reciviliser tu nous rejoindras.

Sur ces mots Maître Panda sortit de la chambre et redescendit en bas, sur le chemin il croisa Wifi qui réclamait à manger :

- Mon pauvre Wifi, si tu savais dans quel état est ton maître.

Le panda servit à manger au chaton et se dirigea vers la cuisine :

- Alors gamin t'as enfin trouvé ce que l'autre a ?

- Ouais, il déprime

- Attends gamin, t'es en train de dire que parce que l'autre est parti Mathieu déprime ?

- T'as tout compris, je ne l'est jamais dans cet état là. On dirait un fantôme.

Sur ces mots le Patron décida d'aller voir ça de plus près, ce que le panda prit comme un acte de générosité, bien que le Patron ne fait jamais rien par générosité.

Le criminel monta les marches quatre à quatre, décidemment ce gosse leur en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Arrivé devant la porte le Patron ne prit pas la peine de toquer et rentra directement :

- Ouah gamin, c'est moi ou tu as eu du mal à tenir cette nuit blanche ?

- Fiches-moi la paix tu veux, je n'ai pas envie de voir un criminel sexuel dans ma chambre.

Le Patron était monté pour une seule raison, avouer à son créateur ce qu'il lui avait caché au téléphone la veille, il ne savait pas si c'était pour rendre encore plus fou celui-ci ou si c'était pour être pour une fois honnête :

- Au fait gamin, hier au téléphone j'ai oublié de te dire un truc

- Ah ouais quoi ?

- Le gamin dans ma boîte de nuit.

- Ouais et ben ?

- Il s'est fait assommé, volé son fric et jeté dans la rue.

- QUOI ?! T'ES SERIEUX LA ?! NON MAIS JE REVE !

- Hey contrôle-toi gamin c'est rien.

- COMMENT CA C'EST R….

Mathieu avait interrompu sa phrase, le téléphone sonnait aussitôt celui-ci se précipita dessus :

- Allô, oui c'est bien moi. QUOI ?! Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Où ça ? Ok très bien on arrive ! Merci, merci infiniment !

Aussitôt le téléphone raccroché Mathieu se mit à sauter de joie :

- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend gamin ?

- On l'a retrouvé ! On l'a retrouvé !

Alerté par les cris Maître Panda se précipita à l'étage :

- Qu'est qui se passe pourquoi il cri comme un fou ?

- Apparemment quelqu'un a retrouvé le gosse.

- Ah ok. Et c'est pour ça qu'il crie comme un dingue ?

- Ouais.

- Dépêchez-vous les gars, quelqu'un l'a signalé près du cybercafé où l'on était hier !

- Près du cybercafé t'es sûr ?! Lui cria Maître Panda car leur créateur commençai déjà à s'éloigner en direction de la porte

- Mathieu attends-nous !

- Dépêchez-vous !

Mathieu, Maître Panda et le Patron s'élancèrent dans la rue, les passants s'écartaient sur leur chemin certains les insultants, d'autres les regardant comme des fous à lier :

- Allez les gars vous êtes des tortues là !

- Sache mon cher qu'au lit je suis loin d'être une tortue.

Maître Panda leva les yeux au ciel :

- A mon avis ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça.

- C'est toujours le moment gamin.

- Plus vous parlerez, plus vous serez lents. Alors arrêtez de jacasser et courez !

Les trois compères continuèrent de courir à fond dans Paris :

- Courage les gars, on y est bientôt ! Dans cinq minutes c'est bon !

- Quoi ?! Cinq minutes ! Je ne tiendrais jamais le coup Mathieu !

- Mais si tu y arriveras, courage !

Enfin après une course de dix minutes ils arrivèrent à destination, épuisés et en sueur :

- Gamin tu vas me le payer ! Tu m'as fait traverser Paris en courant, crois-moi je te renverrai l'ascenseur.

- Bon d'après mon interlocuteur, ils sont à l'intérieur.

- Comment ça « ils » ?

- Apparemment notre cher Geek ce serait fait des amis.

- Lui, des amis, la personne qui t'as raconté ça t'as fait une blague gamin.

- On ne verra ça qu'en rentrant de toute façon. Répliqua Maître Panda

- Exactement, alors vous êtes prêts, il va falloir l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'enfuirait ?

- Peut-être qu'il n'a tout simplement pas envie de rentrer et qu'il préfère des taper des pu….

- Non ça m'étonnerais il est trop trouillard.

- Mais Mathieu, il y avait bien une raison pour qu'il décide de partir, non ?

- Je m'en fiche, on ne peut pas continuer l'émission sans lui, alors à trois on y va. Ok ? Un, deux, trois !

Les trois collègues déboulèrent dans le cybercafé et…..

_Et voilà, fin du chapitre ! Hé hé hé, je suis méchante ! Ne vous en faites pas vous aurez bientôt le 11__ème__ chapitre. Allez à plus._


	11. Chapter 11 : attrapé (partie 1:2)

_Et voilà le 11__ème__ chapitre comme promis, la suite tant attendu. Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que l'on a atteint les 40 reviews je remercie chaleureusement : Another, Titipo, Fannymangahits, Crisalys Nara, La Succube, Biline, , Amarilla, Zazafona, ringo evans, Olive, Tsukiko-dono, Otaku, WoorEnergy et Stupefiction et tous les autres. PLUS DE 2000 VUS VOUS ETES SERIEUX LES GENS ?! Sur cette introduction plutôt longue je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Une tornade déboula dans le cybercafé tout le monde tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants, une personne en particulier se leva et se mit à courir imiter par les autres de sa table :

- Alors l'un de vous le voit ?

- Ouais gamin il est là.

Le Patron pointait du doigt un jeune homme avec une casquette et un T-shirt rouge :

- Il essaye de s'enfuir, il faut l'attraper !

- T'en de bonnes la boule de poils et comment on fait ?

- Posez pas de questions et courez !

De l'autre côté de la salle le Geek s'engouffra dans le couloir de secoure avec ses amis :

- Comment ils ont su que j'étais là ?

Samira haussa les épaules et les jumeaux eux étaient mort de rire :

- On peut dire qu'avec toi au moins on rigole ! S'exclamèrent-ils en chœur

David et Sébastien se contentaient de courir. Enfin la petite bande sortit à la lumière du jour mais ne ralentit pas pour autant la cadence, bien au contraire lorsqu'il entendit des cris derrière lui, il accéléra :

- Juste une question. Pourquoi vous me suivez ?

- On est tes amis non ? Lui répondit Samira. Ca ne te suffit pas comme explication ?

- Si, si merci

Le Geek ayant peur que ses collègues le rattrape regarda en arrière, il ne les vit pas et donc commença à ralentir, lui et ses amis tournèrent dans une ruelle où ils purent reprendre leur souffle :

- Eh bien, c'était une belle course-poursuite. Déclara Samira

- D'ailleurs tant qu'on est dans ce sujet j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Avoua Sébastien en se tournant vers le Geek.

- Oui vas-y, qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Eh bien… Pour tout te dire c'est moi qui ai téléphoné à ta famille.

- QUOI ?! Mais alors pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de me retenir lorsque je me suis enfui ?

- Parce que tu m'as dis que ton père passait ses pulsions sadiques sur toi du coup lorsqu'ils ont débarqués je me sentais obligé de t'aider à t'enfuir.

- Ah bah merci alors.

Pendant la course-poursuite du côté de Mathieu et de ses personnalités

Lorsqu'ils l'avait vu s'enfuir par la porte de derrière les compères s'étaient aussitôt lancé à sa poursuite cavalant comme jamais, mais ils étaient épuisés par leur précédente course :

- Mathieu, on ne le rattrapera jamais, il est en pleine forme et pas nous.

- La ferme et cours !

Ils virent les galopins sortirent au grand jour, Mathieu dans une tentative désespérer de rattraper son double se mit à piquer un sprint. Il vit le fuyard juste devant lui et sentit une colère terrible monter en lui, cet abruti l'avait fait paniquer, pleurer et avait presque faillit le transformer en fantôme. Entraîné par la colère le podcasteur s'écria :

- Geek revient ici tout de suite ou je t'assure que tu auras une sévère correction !

Mais au lieu de faire ralentir le Geek sa menace eu l'effet inverse, son double accéléra encore. Mais où est-ce qu'il avait appris à courir aussi vite. Mathieu épuisé s'arrêta, il n'avait pas réussi à le rattraper fatigué et désespéré il tomba à genoux au sol, c'est le moment que choisirent Maître Panda et le Patron pour arriver :

- Eh ben gamin ce n'est pas toi qui nous parlais d'endurance tout à l'heure ?

- La ferme tu veux ! Rah quand je pense que j'étais à deux doigt de l'avoir !

- Mathieu ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver, on va le retrouver, il n'est pas plus endurant que nous à mon avis.

- Ah ouais et comment ça se fait qu'il est réussi à accélérer alors que ça faisait cinq minutes qu'il courait ?

- Finalement t'as raison, il est peut-être plus endurant que nous. En même avec ce criminel qui lui court toujours après.

Et comme pour justifier ses propos le criminel se mit à sourire, un sourire mi-carnassier mi-rêveur comme s'il se rappelait toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir. D'un seul coup le schizophrène se releva et déclara :

- Je sais où il est.

- Ah bon et où gamin ?

- Je l'ai vu tourner dans cette ruelle avec ses amis, on va les prendre à revers, Maître Panda tu va te poster là et tu feras barrage au moment où le Patron et moi on apparaitra en face, comprit ?

- Mais Mathieu

- Qu'est qu'il y a, il y a un truc que t'as pas compris ?

- Non, mais peut-être que le Geek n'a pas envie de rentrer.

- Je m'en fiche, on a besoin de lui pour l'émission.

- Ouais, et moi j'ai besoin de lui pour me défouler gamin.

- Ecoutes Mathieu, je t'aime bien, mais le Geek en a peut-être marre de servir de victime et de punching-ball.

- T'as envie de prendre sa place peut-être ?

Mathieu commençait à s'énerver si Maître Panda continuait de le contredire ils allaient rater leur coup :

- Non bien sûr que je n'ai pas envie de prendre sa place, mais…

- Alors fais ce que je te dis.

L'animal se résigna il ne pourrait jamais faire comprendre à son créateur ce que le Geek pouvait peut-être ressentir :

- Très bien Mathieu, j'y vais. Soupira-t-il

Maître Panda avait l'impression d'agir en traître envers son collègue, mais comme son créateur il s'était beaucoup inquiété pour lui et c'est sûr il ne sera rassuré que lorsque le Geek sera à la maison.

Du côté du Geek

Le gamer regarda dans la rue et ne vis personne, il s'assit dans la ruelle et soupira de soulagement. Sa petite-amie s'approcha de lui pour lui faire un bisou et un câlin puis elle se détacha et déclara :

- Eh ben tu l'as échappé belle, la prochaine fois que tu prévois une course-poursuite avec ta famille, préviens-nous qu'on ait le temps de s'échauffer.

Aucune critique, aucune méchanceté dans sa vois juste de la malice. Mon dieu qu'est qu'il pouvait l'aimer Samira. Une fois sa respiration redevenue normale le Geek fit un rapide rapport dans sa tête : ils avaient bien faillit l'avoir cette fois, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus rentrer chez lui, dès qu'il y poserait un pied il se ferait sévèrement punir, il ne pouvait pas non plus sortir dans la ville avec ces affiches postées partout il se ferait vite repérer. Non le mieux c'était qu'il reste chez Samira, il trouvera bien une solution à un moment. Alors qu'il essayait d'arborer un plan Sébastien déclara :

- Il ne faut pas trop traîner, on les a semés c'est sûr, mais ils doivent se douter que nous ne sommes pas endurant non plus, ils auront vite trouvé où est-ce qu'on se cache, il faut bouger et vite.

Malgré la fatigue et le tiraillement de ses muscles le Geek se leva, son ami avait raison, ils ne devaient pas traîner trop longtemps dans le coin. Tous se remirent alors debout prêt à partir à l'opposé de là où ils étaient entrés. Quand une voix que le gamer connaissait que trop bien retentit :

- Alors les gosses, on va quelque part ?

Le Patron et Mathieu apparurent au bout de la ruelle, le Geek ainsi que tous les autres membres du groupe furent paralysés par la peur. L'adolescent ne pus s'empêcher de lâcher un « merde » de colère et de surprise :

- Geek, tu vas rentrer immédiatement à la maison.

Quand Sébastien qui d'habitude si calme se mit à crier :

- ON DEGAGE !

Presque aussitôt la bande commença à courir en sens inverse la voix de Mathieu répondit à ce cri :

- A toi Maître Panda !

Et au bout de leur seule sortie, de leur seule planche de salut apparu un homme vêtu d'un kigurumi. Ils étaient faits comme des rats. Le Geek sentit ses jambes vacillés. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Ses collègues avaient finalement réussi à le piéger, et avant que quelqu'un ait pu faire quoi que ce soit le Patron se mit à parler :

- Alors gamin tu t'es bien amuser à jouer le vagabond ?

- Geek. L'appela une nouvelle fois Mathieu

- Je t'en prie rentre à la maison on s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi.

- Ouais enfin surtout vous deux, parce que moi…

- Oh la ferme Patron ça changera pour une fois.

Il y eu un silence de mort puis comme le Geek n'obéissait pas Mathieu déclara :

- Bon très bien, puisque tu ne veux pas venir, on va devoir venir te chercher.

Et comme d'un seul homme les trois personnes s'approchèrent en parfaite synchronisation de leur collègue et de ses amis qui se resserraient de plus en plus les uns contre les autres.

_Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, je vous tiens en haleine pas vrai ? Ne vous en faites pas vous connaitrez la fin. Il y aura normalement encore deux chapitres après celui là. Vous en pensez quoi ?_


	12. Chapter 12 : attrapé (partie 2:2)

_Et voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre qui est la plus longue que j'ai eu à écrire. Bonne lecture._

Et comme d'un seul homme les trois personnes s'approchèrent en parfaite synchronisation de leur collègue et de ses amis qui se resserraient de plus en plus les uns contre les autres :

- Gamin ne tente même pas de t'enfuir, on n'a aucune envie de courir.

Le Geek avait vraiment très peur, il était effrayé, ses jambes tremblaient, ses genoux se cognaient l'un contre l'autre et faisaient des castagnettes, il avait des sueurs froides, jamais dans toute sa vie il n'avait eu aussi peur, il savait que s'il revenait il aurait droit à la pire correction de sa vie. S'il ne faisait rien, il se ferait embarquer mais s'il faisait quelque chose le Patron interviendrait et là il n'aurait absolument aucune chance de sans sortir. Finalement il fit un choix, il était parti de la maison et n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner, il décida alors de se battre. Ca lui faisait tout drôle c'était la première fois qu'il allait se rebeller ouvertement contre ses collègues de travail, ça lui faisait bizarre, une dose d'adrénaline lui parcouru tout le corps :

- Alors gamin, tu va te battre ou tu ne va opposer aucune résistance ?

Le Geek s'avança comme pour répondre à la provocation de son collègue :

- Je compte effectivement ne pas me laisser faire.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens Mr Courageux fait son apparition, fait gaffe avec moi au bout de 2 minutes ton courage se sera évanoui.

En temps normal le jeune homme aurait baissé la tête et se serait complètement soumis mais pas cette fois, il était décidé à tenir tête ses collègues, il en avait marre d'être le souffre-douleur, le faiblard dont il est facile de se moquer, il avait besoin de changement :

- Je ne rentrerai pas à la maison. Affirma-t-il toujours avec cette audace qui lui était apparu.

- Oh et on peut savoir pourquoi ? L'interrogea Mathieu

- Bien sûr, mon cher. Voilà j'en ai marre de te servir de victime, de punching-ball, de défouloir, de martyre, de souffre-douleur j'en passe et des meilleures ! Lui lança le Geek en pleine figure, Mathieu parut choqué des propos de sa personnalité, certes il c'était parfois montré brutal et peut-être un peu trop sadique à son égard mais il n'avait jamais remarqué de ça pouvait le déranger. Mais qu'est qu'il était bête il lui avait fallut quoi déjà comme preuve ? Ah oui c'est vrai la fugue de sa personnalité et son état quasi fantomatique pendant deux jours. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer à sa personnalité mais il c'était vraiment inquiété pour lui. Malheureusement pour lui l'un des deux autres ne pensait pas tout à fait comme ça, ce fut Maître Panda qui prit pour la première fois la parole :

- Tu sais Mathieu s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi…

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, je ne me suis absolument pas inquiété !

- Ah oui ?! Répliqua l'autre d'un air faussement étonné. Et qui est-ce qui ressemblait à un zombie ce matin parce qu'il attendait un coup de téléphone toute la nuit en espérant que quelqu'un est retrouvé sa personnalité disparu ?

- Quoi ?! N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Mathieu indigné.

Il ne voulait pour rien au monde que le Geek puisse se moquer de lui ou avoir un quelconque moyen de pression contre lui. Ce qu'aucun d'entre eux remarqua c'était que pendant qu'ils se disputaient la petite bande de gamers en avait profité pour essayer de s'échapper malheureusement pour eux cela rata, les jumeaux se firent repérer rapidement ainsi que David et Sébastien, seul Samira et le Geek avaient réussi à échapper au regard de prédateur que leur trois geôliers lançaient, ils étaient presque arrivé au bout mais le Patron qui avait l'œil vif les avaient vus et les attrapa chacun par le col :

- Alors les mioches on tente de nous fausser compagnie, ce n'est pas très gentil ça ! Et il se mit à rire, un rire rauque à en donner des frissons

- Lâchez-nous espèce de psychopathe !

Samira tenta de se débattre et de donner des coups de pied et de poings à son agresseur, le Geek lui ne faisait rien, il avait appris que contre le Patron mieux valait ne pas résister :

- Lâchez-nous espèce de psychopathe !

Les coups envoyés par Samira à l'intention du Patron le firent cesser de rire :

- Eh bien gamine, on ne t'a jamais appris à respecter tes aînés ?

- Si, mais on ne m'a jamais appris à respecter les fous dangereux ! Lui répondit-elle avec audace.

- Samira je t'en prie arrête de le provoquer, tu vas finir par le regretter !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire gamin.

Aussitôt dis aussitôt fait le Patron relâcha le Geek et plaqua Samira sur un mur en enserrant dans sa poigne son cou :

- Je t'en supplie Patron, laisse ma petite amie tranquille !

Le Geek était à deux doigt de pleurer, dire qu'il arrivait malheur à la seule fille qui l'aimait et par sa faute en plus :

- Tiens, tiens gamin t'as une petite amie, mais c'est très intéressant tout ça veux-tu que je vous aide à passé les préliminaires ?

- Argh… Je…Je pe-peux plus res-respirer !

- Pitié Patron !

Cette fois il avait craqué, il pleurait, mais le plus choquant c'est que tout cela se déroulait sous les yeux des quatre autres membres de la petite troupe du Geek qui n'osaient pas intervenir mais aussi sous les yeux de Mathieu et Maître Panda qui continuaient de se disputer. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent enfin de se chamailler Mathieu remarqua que tout le monde avait changé de place, les enfants qui avant étaient près de Maître Panda se trouvaient à présent au milieu de la ruelle, le Geek était quasiment à ses pieds et le Patron, lui était en train d'étrangler la fille du groupe. A ce moment Mathieu crut bon d'intervenir :

- Patron, lâche-là immédiatement.

Le Patron fut contraint de lâcher Samira qui sitôt à terre partit se réfugier dans les bras du Geek en pleurant, l'adolescent aida sa petite-amie à se remettre debout et ils rejoignirent le groupe. Une fois toutes les tensions apaisées Mathieu reprit la parole :

- Il faut absolument que tu reviennes.

- Je n'ai pas envie de revenir, t'as pas vu ce que l'autre taré a fait à ma petite-amie !

- Pitié, on a besoin de toi pour l'émission.

- Non, c'est non ! Tu ne comprends pas le français ou quoi ?!

Cette fois ce fut Samira qui avait parlé :

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il est fugué avec une famille aussi tarée, et t'as vu il se ressemble drôlement tous les 4.

- La ferme Sacha, je ne rentrerai pas un point c'est tout.

- Oh mais si gamin, tu vas venir avec nous que tu le veuilles ou non

Le Geek avait complètement ignoré les propos du Patron et Mathieu adressait un regard à Maître Panda :

- Tu l'as sur toi ce que tu as trouvé dans sa chambre

- QUOI ?! Parce qu'en plus vous avez fouillé dans ma chambre ?!

- Oui bien sûr que je l'ai Mathieu.

- Tu peux lui montrer alors s'il te plaît

L'animal sortit alors l'objet en question, se dirigea vers le Geek et lui tendit :

- Tu vois sur cette photo on est une famille unie et en plus tu nous considères comme les meilleures personnes du monde et comme tes amis pour la vie.

- Ouais mais ça c'était avant que je rencontre des gens qui ne me prennes pas pour une victime.

- Bon d'accord Mathieu et le Patron ne sont peut-être pas toujours super gentils avec toi, mais moi et le Hippie on t'aime.

- Pfffff, tu parles, le Hippie ne me parle quasiment jamais, et toi il me semble que lorsque le Patron m'as fait son sale coup avec le café, tu ne m'as pas prévenu

- D'accord c'est vrai, excuse-moi, j'aurais dû te prévenir.

Le panda s'approcha de l'oreille du Geek et lui dit :

- Tu sais, dès que Mathieu a vu que tu avais disparu il s'est aussitôt lancé à ta recherche, et comme il ne t'a pas retrouvé il s'est mis à pleurer et m'as même dit qu'il était inquiet pour toi.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui mais attends ça n'est pas ça le mieux.

- Ah bon, c'est quoi alors ?

- Il a décidé de placarder des avis de recherche partout dans Paris et il a attendu toute la nuit que quelqu'un téléphone pour signaler qu'il t'avait retrouvé.

L'animal avait dit cette dernière phrase à voix haute pour que tout le monde en profite :

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, c'est vrai ce que Maître Panda a dit Mathieu ?

Voyant que le Geek était encore suspicieux quand à la véracité des propos de Maître Panda, il décida de valider la version de l'histoire :

- Oui, tout ce qu'il a dit mot pour mot est vrai.

L'animal s'éloigna de son collègue, et déclara :

- A présent que tu sais ce qu'il c'est passé de notre côté, tu es libre de faire un choix.

- Quoi ? On ne va pas ramener le gamin de force ? Et merde !

Les amis du Geek commencèrent à s'approcher de lui, Sébastien posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

- Ta famille à l'air de tenir à toi, moi à ta place je rentrerai avec eux.

- Je ne sais pas, j'hésite encore, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils se remettent à passer leurs pulsions sadiques sur moi.

En disant cette phrase le Geek avait désigné Mathieu et le Patron :

- Ecoute, j'admets on n'a pas toujours été très cool avec toi, je vais essayer de me contrôler en revanche le Patron, lui, eh ben il est ce qu'il est. Mais je t'en prie reviens j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi.

Mathieu laissait éclater ses sentiments, si c'est ce qu'il devait faire pour que son ami revienne alors il le ferait :

- En plus t'es mon ami, ainsi qu'une partie de moi et de ma famille.

Le Geek n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il entendait, certes il avait toujours considéré les autres personnalités de Mathieu ainsi que celui-ci comme sa famille mais il ne pensait absolument pas que c'était réciproque. Il allait craquer, il le sentait si ça continuait il allait pleurer :

- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer avec eux, je t'assure. Apparemment tu leurs à beaucoup manqué.

Ca y est il pleurait, Maître Panda s'approcha à nouveau de lui et lui fit un câlin, l'adolescent se laissa faire, sa colère avait disparu :

- Alors tu veux bien rentrer avec nous maintenant ?

Le Geek regarda Maître Panda et acquiesça, oui il voulait rentrer, à présent qu'il savait que les autres tenaient à lui. L'animal aida son collègue à se redresser, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers Mathieu et le Patron. Le podcasteur souriait. Tous ensembles ils commencèrent à s'éloigner en direction de l'habitation. Le Geek regarda une dernière fois les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées. Samira était triste de voir partir son petit-ami sans savoir si elle allait le revoir, alors avant que la famille réunie disparaisse elle demanda :

- Est-ce qu'on pourra venir le voir de temps en temps ?

Mathieu se retourna et acquiesça :

- Bien sûr que vous pourrez venir. On ne va pas laisser notre cher frère ne pas voir ses amis.

Le Geek tout heureux sauta au cou de Mathieu en le remerciant mille et une fois.

Oui on peut dire que pour l'adolescent cette sortie avait été fructueuse : la rencontre de ses amis, son premier baiser et surtout Mathieu lui avait pour la première fois ouvert son cœur et lui avait avoué qu'il le considérait comme un membre de sa famille et ça pour l'ado ça n'avait pas de prix.

_Voilà fin du chapitre, mais ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire, il y a encore un chapitre après qui clôturera cette fiction. Allez au revoir_


	13. Chapter 13 : retour à la normale

_Dernier chapitre, oui je sais c'est passé très vite mais ne vous en faite pas je serai de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (ok je sors) _

_Bonne lecture._

8h00 et tout est calme dans la maison du plus schizophrène des podcasteur. Une semaine après le retour du Geek lui, Mathieu et les autres personnalités (à part le Patron bien sûr) c'était mis d'accord, ils devraient essayer d'arrêter de passer leurs pulsions sadiques sur lui en échange pendant le tournage tous les coups étaient permis.

Donc bref, 8h10 tout le monde s'éveille doucement, chacun descend en bas (en même temps ils ne vont pas descendre en haut) ce fut Maître Panda qui arriva en premier dans la cuisine suivi par le Patron et peu après le Geek :

- Salut les gars bien dormi ?

- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je dors pendant la nuit gamin ?

- Patron pitié, c'est le matin, commence pas !

- Je fais ce que je veux. Il n'est pas levé le bouffeur de soja ?

- Pas à ma connaissance. Vous voulez quoi au p'tit déj' ?

- Un chocolat chaud pour moi s'il te plaît.

- Un café avec de la vodka.

- Tu sais que l'alcool et le café ensemble c'est mauvais pour le cœur.

- La ferme boule de poils, tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais, je t'ai répondu. Alors tu t'exécutes et tu ne viens pas me casser les couilles.

Maître Panda soupira, décidément ce criminel ne changera jamais. Malgré tout il obéit et prépara la boisson de chacun lorsqu'une quatrième personne vint s'ajouter au trio :

- Tiens salut Mathieu, bien dormi ?

- Ouais ça peut aller. Il est où l'autre drogué ?

- Encore entrain de dormir je suppose. Café ?

- Volontiers, merci, au fait les gars on attaque le tournage de l'épisode aujourd'hui, on a pris pas mal de retard avec ta fugue.

En disant ça Mathieu avait regardé le Geek, c'est vrai qu'avec ces deux jours infernaux il avait été impossible de faire le tournage de l'épisode :

- Bon on dit quelle heure au studio alors ? L'interrogea Maître Panda

- Hum… 9h00 ça vous va ?

- Nickel pour moi.

- Pareil.

- Ok gamin ça me laisse largement le temps de faire ce que j'ai prévu.

- On se demande quoi ? Soupira l'ursidé

- Qu'est qu'il veut dire par là ? Questionna le Geek.

- Viens dans ma cave gamin et tu le sauras.

- Je serai toi, je ne l'écouterai pas.

Bref le petit-déjeuner se passa dans l'ambiance quotidienne, puis chacun ayant fini de se rassasier alla s'occuper de ses affaires. En l'occurrence Mathieu partit installer le décor de l'émission, Maître Panda alla préparer son fond vert, son micro et tout le bazar, le Patron eh bien personne n'avait envie de savoir ce qu'il était parti faire, le Hippie tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour le réveiller juste avant de commencer l'émission et le Geek était parti rejoindre ses amis et sa chérie bien entendu, il était inutile de préciser dans quel endroit ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Si ? Bah au cybercafé voyons. Donc bref l'adolescent arriva à 8h30 au lieu du rendez-vous, fit bonjour à tout le monde et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils entrèrent dans l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était un samedi par conséquent il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais heureusement pour la petite bande leur table favorite n'avait pas été touchée par le raz-de-marée geek. Les jumeaux, David et Sébastien s'installèrent pendant que Samira leur dit :

- Bon bah on vous laisse, on a des choses à faire.

- Comme vous bécoter par exemple ? (essayez de deviné qui a dit ça)

La personne eue droit à une tape sur la tête de la part de Samira en retour. Puis elle et le Geek s'éloignèrent ils se dirigèrent dans le parc où le Geek s'était amusé juste avant d'aller se jeter dans une boîte de nuit. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était que 8h45 le parc était bondé de mère et de leurs enfants qui couraient gaiement entre tous les manèges mis à leur disposition. Les tourtereaux réussirent finalement à trouver un banc à l'ombre et à l'abri des regards. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, puis se fut finalement Samira qui prit la parole la première :

- Alors ça c'est arrangé avec ta famille ?

- Oui, je pense qu'on avait tous besoin d'un évènement dans ce genre.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Moi en ce qui me concerne j'en avais besoin pour pouvoir avoir un peu plus de caractère et leur faire comprendre que je ne suis pas un souffre-douleur dont il est facile de se moquer. Pour Mathieu ça lui a permis d'ouvrir son cœur et de dire pour la première fois à l'un de ses frères ce qu'il ressentait vraiment (ben oui faut pas oublier qu'elle ne sait pas que se sont des personnalités) et pour les autres eh bien je suppose qu'ils ont chacun découvert quelque chose.

Encore un moment de silence, chacun savourait la présence de l'autre à ses côtés en espérant qu'ils restent tous les deux ensemble à cet endroit à regarder les enfants courir, s'épanouir et jouer au milieu de ce qui devait être pour eux le paradis. Samira prit la main du Geek dans la sienne et da sa main libre elle lui caressa la joue, ce qui le fit rougir légèrement. Quelques petites secondes s'écoulèrent puis elle lui fit tourner la tête et l'embrassa, l'adolescent approfondi le baiser et au bout d'une minute ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre :

- T'embrasse bien. Lui fit remarquer Samira

- A-Arrête !

Cette fois il était rouge comme une tomate ce qui la fit rire :

- T'as pas à avoir honte des compliments.

Elle rigola quelques instants puis d'un seul coup s'assombrit :

- Qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Ben voilà, moi aussi je t'ai menti.

- Ah et à quel sujet ?

- Je n'habite pas à Paris, j'étais simplement en vacances ici et je repars aujourd'hui.

Cette déclaration faillit faire pleurer le Geek, son seul amour ne vivait donc pas là, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne la reverrait pas :

- Mais je compte bien venir à chaque vacance pour pouvoir te voir.

Ceci étant dit elle l'embrassa de nouveau et lui dit en partant :

- Au revoir, on se revoit à la Toussaint.

Ce nouvel espoir remit un peu de baume au cœur pour le Geek, il avait bien cru qu'il ne la reverrait jamais. Pendant qu'elle s'éloignait il la regarda. Oui elle était vraiment magnifique. Une fois que son tendre amour disparu au coin de la rue il regarda sa montre : 8h55. QUOI ?! Il n'avait que 5 minutes pour rentrer chez lui. Il se mit sur ses pieds et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put. Malgré ce que Samira venait de lui annoncer il était heureux. Il arriva enfin au studio avec deux minutes de retard :

- T'es en retard.

- Désolé, j'étais avec ma copine et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Ca n'est pas grave. Bon très bien tout le monde en place.

En temps normal Mathieu l'aurait frappé pour son retard, mais pas là.

Chacun se positionna et Mathieu lança la phrase annonçant le début de l'émission juste avant de faire l'introduction :

- Salut les geeks ! Quoi de neuf sur la toile ? On va voir ça tout de suite !

Oui le Geek était heureux à présent.

_Voilà fin des péripéties du Geek, j'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette fiction et je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic' qui sera là demain à 20h00 (sauf que je suis d'un retard légendaire donc on entre 20 et 22h) Au revoir !_


End file.
